The reluctant Courier
by commanderpill
Summary: the courier after a tragic bit of events is transported to remnant. Here he gets tangled in the chess game he wants no part of. and he isn't the only person from his world to come to remnant. (My take on the cliché rwby fallout crossovers but I try to stay away from most of them.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another mess

 **Before I start this story I just want to say that I will be finishing A Different kind of Hero. This is just my take on the cliche fallout rwby crossover just with my own twist.I will try to keep away with the clichés but they may happen. Also this wont be updated as much as my other story so take it as it is. I don't expect much from this but I hope you still enjoy.**

I was currently in a vertibird courtesy of the NCR. Earlier that day I received a note from one of my old pals Arcade, Apparently he and several other followers found a Pre-war facility that they wanted to check for possible supplies. Something went wrong however because only 1 member of the large 32 expedition came back and they were in critical condition.

I was informed of this by ambassador crocker one of the many in the NCR who still held respect for relationship with NCR was mixed at best because of the many actions that both helped and damaged the NCR. Still there were many who still hailed me as a hero and would help me Crocker being one of them.

Anyways after being informed of this situations I was prepared to run all the way to Arcade, Although many of my old followers went there separate ways after the second battle of hoover dam they were still my friends and I would do anything for them, And seeing the condition of the messenger I was unsure of how long it took them to get to me meaning Arcade could be In Critical condition.

But the distance to this facility was far and it would take me a while to get there even with my cybernetics on foot. Thankfully Crocker provided me a Vertibird and a crew to support me to help rescue Arcade, and it was people I personally knew and trained the old misfits gang though they weren't misfits anymore.

All of them became excellent soldiers and worked very well together. After the battle of hoover dam they all went there separate ways and excelled at their Fields.

Mags became a ranger and was soon promoted to Patrol ranger,O'Hanrahan became a excellent combat medic and support unit, Poindexter being the "Genius" and I say that word loosely became a engineer/pilot for the NCR, And Razz became one of the heavy troopers.

We just reached the facility and we got ready to go in, I pulled out Bozar my go to weapon of choice and get ready to go.

"Poindexter stay here and be ready to get us out Make sure to keep this place locked down." I don't wait for a reply and we all go in.

As We go in and have a look around the place was in surprisingly good condition. It had metal walls and secure metal doors that were all in white. We all walk in me taking the lead and look about.

"Alright everyone stay two people went missing here we need to know what we are up against." Razz scoffs at this.

"They didn't have something as badass as a mini gun on their side." he says showing off the weapon.

"I don't care. They may not have had a mini gun but they did have decent equipment, I have seen followers guards they are well equip. Stay close." Razz doesn't responds but stays close

We keep together when we come across a large corridor We enter and we immediately get fired upon, I quickly try to get behind cover in the many rooms in the hall as does everyone else.

"DAM IT RAZZ SUPPRESIVE FIRE" if I could see his face I bet he was smelling right now, he pulls the trigger and he sends fire to whatever is shooting at us I take a look and see that they are turrets About two of them. Razz is holding out fine but his armor wont last forever, I use bozar to try and get a cleans shot and shoot one of the turrets, It explodes and I take another shot at the second turret, But before I do Mags takes out a trail carbine and fires a shot at the turret destroying it, With them out of the way we get out of cover.

"Looks like they may have activated the places defenses. It could be what killed them." Razz says

"I don't believe so I know Arcade and I know he wouldn't be so sloppy like this, I think he may have activated to defend himself from whatever is here I refuse to believe he would die so easily." we all keep along our way hoping to find Arcade when we hear a Growl.

WITH ARCADE

I was in a monitor room looking over the area. This expedition was a mistake from the start When we got here the place was crawling with robots, We managed to hack them and see what this facility was for and found it was some top secret research facility. We went deeper into the facility when we came across a room.

It had what seemed to be a teleporter. We check the terminal to confirm this and it said that the people here worked on a project called GREEN HOUSE Apparently some scientist found some alternate dimension that had resources everywhere.

However apparently the place was crawling with black creatures that killed many who went through. Because of this the project was to be shut down but the scientist held a lot of sway in the government and kept it open.

He didn't have a lot of support and when the resource war came around it was producing no results so it was to finally be put down. Unfortunately the great war happened and the facility was never put down.

When we were investigating however we found that the portal was still being opened and the defenses here were to keep the creatures coming out inside the facility. Many of us were killed in the initial portal opening but I still managed to put the defenses back online. It wasn't enough however and now the creatures were slowing making it to me The other survivors of the group believed they needed to destroy the facility and went out to do that Sadly they never made it there.

The creatures just now got through another defense and were getting closer to my location.

"So this is the end. Funny I thought I would have been killed in some freak accident during my research, Guess my life was to exciting for that." I couldn't leave the facility because the robots would shoot me and I was hurt pretty bad by one of those dam creatures.

I had hope however when I saw on the monitors that six and several other NCR soldiers were coming in the facility. My heart was beating with anticipation I wanted to use the speaker system to tell them were I was but It was broken. All I could do is wait and hope they bet to me before those dam creatures did.

"Come on six." I said to myself but my thoughts were intruded however when I heard one of those things roar.

WITH SIX

We were fighting through more turrets when we heard a Roar. It wasn't like any creature I knew of and down the hall we saw what looked to be a Yao Guai charging in destroying the turrets that were previously shooting at us.

"WHAT HELL IS THAT" O'Hanrahan yells and shoots at the creature, after a few Rounds into the thing I died, it seems these things are not very strong, But my thoughts were intruded however when more of those things came charging down the hall.

We fought through at least 12 of those things when we saw them begin to evaporate.

"What is going on here what is that thing." mags asks kicking the disintegrating body.

"Looks like a Yao Guai" O'Hanrahan says

"Yao Guai's don't usually evaporate into thin air, Plus its to smooth looking to be one as well as bony." Mags responds

"Whatever it is its pretty easy to kill." Razz says reloading his massive gun.

"Guess we know what attacked the followers." Mags responds We were intruppted when we heard the sound of a plasma gun firing. Taking no time I rush to the source with the others behind me and we see arcade barely holding out next to one of those creatures he just killed.

"ARCADE! O'HANRAHAN HELP HIM" he goes and gets out a doctors back and some stimpacks.

"Six good to see you." Arcade says weakly

"Your going to be alright we are getting you out of here." I say ready to leave before he stops me.

"NO. We need to destroy this facility those things if they get out could kill us all." Arcade says

"They were pretty easy to kill to me." Razz responds

"Those were the weakest ones there are stronger ones. They come from a different dimension and if they were all to come here it could get many people killed."

"Different dimension? Those don't exist he may be delusional." Mags says

"Believe me or no this facility still needs to be destroyed. six please." He begs me

I sigh "Alright ill do it Razz O'Hanrahan stay here and take care of Arcade Me and mags are going to deal with these things." I say

"WHAT NO!" Razz yells in protest

"Yes you are staying here. Razz your the only other one here with enough fire power to defend them, O'Hanrahan needs to stay here to keep Arcade alive you need to cover them until we get back." Razz was going to protest but says silent.

"Alright mags lets go" we say as we leave to go deeper into the facility.

After fighting more of those creatures and robots we reach the portal room. Apparently the portal opens up every few minutes and spill out those creatures. I go into the room and set explosives next to the portal while mags stays in the overlook the room to keep watch.

As I was doing this however I heard the door lock and I turn around to see mags fighting someone.

"MAGS!" I yell and rush to the door to see if I could get it open but to no avail.

Mags meanwhile is struggling with the man. They are both fighting over her 44. magnum she got out As they were doing this however we hear a explosion which causes the man to pause for a moment and mags takes this chance to shoot him in the head.

Anther person appears to get mags but she shoots him in the chest several times, But then another person appears and she is shot multiple times with a laser rifle she falls onto the console and it activates the portal.

"NO" I yell but it is to late every thing goes white.

WITH THE INTRUDERS.

"Alpha team what the fuck was that" I receive no response

"ALPHA TEAM RESPOND" this time I get something

"Sir this Is Delta Alpha is dead, Apparently the person near the virtebird saw them and when alpha team came to kill him he exploded the virtebird killing him and the team."

"Fucking hell alright salvage what you can and get in the facility. Bravo, charlie your status."

"Sir this is the leader of team charlie all my other men are dead, The heavy heard the explosion and saw us He open fired and killed all of team Bravo and one of my men and heavily injured the other two in my squad before we put him down. The medic tried to leave and he killed the two injured ones before I killed him." he says

"What about the injured one?" I ask

"Dont know sir he got away somehow." This frustrates me to no end

"FIND HIM" I yell

"Sir even if he gets past us he is heavily injured he wont make it out there."

"I DON'T CARE FIND HIM" I cut the comm

"How is the portal doing" I say to the only surviving member of my squad.

"I removed the explosives, How is it that some of our men were killed by some misfits." she asks irritated

"They were trained by the courier but I didn't expect this. What about six?" I ask her

"From what I can tell he went to the portal Looks like plan B is going in effect." I sigh to myself at this.

"Alright help find that follower survivor and make sure to keep this place locked down. We have to wait for reinforcements to arrive." she gives me a salute and moves away.

I look over the portal. "We will find you six I promise you that." I turn and leave

WITH SIX

I wake up to see a bunch of ruined buildings but I couldn't care less as I try to use my transponder to get back

"Come on come on" sadly it isn't working

"FUCK" I yell and punch a near building and it completely collapses.

I sit on some rubble and think of whats going on and what to do Until I hear growling. Those damn creatures its their fault if it were not for them Arcade wouldn't be hurt and the misfits wouldn't be dead.

I pull out Bozar and spend a few hours making them pay.

After the creatures stop coming I was sitting on the rubble again. I looked around were the hell was I, it must have been some city that was destroyed during the war but as I was thinking this someone spoke to me.

"You OK there buddy." I look up to see some guy with a giant ass sword most likely the size of the blade of the east on his back, he had a suit on that made him look Kinda like a teacher and for some strange reason he was wearing a Cape.

"Do I look OK?" I say aggressively while it is nice to know I'm some wear with people I didn't want anyone near me right now

"No need to be so hostile just want to know why you are out here all on your own Not a lot of people come out here especially with all the Grimm around." he says

"Look sir I'm not in the mood for this shit So why don't you take your dunk ass and go FUCK YOURSELF" I say wanting him to leave.

"Look buddy I'm going to be honest with you There was a strange anomaly here and you are right in the middle of it. Your going to have to come with me." he says a bit aggressively while reaching for his weapon.

I however am not going to play his game. "How about no" I respond as I pull out sweet revenge and shoot at him.

Surprisingly he pulls out his Giant sword with ease and blocks all the shots but with some difficulty because of how fast I could shoot. He comes at me and I move out of the way with the jet pack and rocket boots I had the brains make for me but only barely because for whatever reason this guy was FUCKING FAST!

I decided to beat him at his own game and pull out the blade of the east I modified it so it had a straighter blade as well as a more fitting handle for myself.

I dash to strike him and he blocks, I try to hit him but he is moving way to fast for me to get any effective strike on him, and from the look on his face he isn't even taking this seriously at all because he has this dumb fucking smirk on his face , this pisses me off as I hit him with all my strength it pushes him back a bit due to him being caught off Guard at the sudden leap of strength. I keep him locked with my blade but he does something completely unexpected as his sword actually shoots me. Apparently he has a gun sword but I ignore this for now as I block his strikes with difficulty because I was mostly used to gunfights. But I did have experience with sword fights thanks to my time against the legion and other enemies who like using swords, and because of my ungodly ego.

I decide to use vats and aim for his legs. He may be fast but thanks to vats he is as slow as a snail, I was just barly able to swipe his feet and trip him, I then kick him sending him flying to a building. Our commotion must have made some of those creatures come as I see several of them come running to us.

The man quickly begins dispatching the creatures as they came for him first and while he is distracted I take this time to pull out Elijah's Tesla Cannon and I shoot him while he was distracted by the creatures it hits him dead center, He gets a red electric shock around him and looks at me with complete surprise on his face.

"what the hell was that? You took out my aura in one shot, alright guess playtime is over." he then does something else I did not expect, he actually turns his sword into a giant fucking scythe. He kills some more creatures before heading to me with unimaginable speed so fast in fact that I didn't even see him as he came up to my face and slashes me with his giant scythe He hits me and it cuts right through my armor which is surprising since it is elite riot gear.

"FUCKER" I yell as I jump back and just barely block a few of his strikes while the rest connect. I decided to end this now and as I pull out my X01 power armor, yet again he is surprised but instead of sitting in shock he just slashes at my right arm and His scythe cuts through a little until it gets stuck in my armor and I take this time to use vats to quickly grab him by the head and slam him into the ground and then throw him into another building.

I walk over to see him battered and beaten and knocked out, I get out of my power armor and wince as I do. Bastard really did a number on me, my chest and arms are broken, he destroyed my Elite riot gear in one swipe and even majorly damaged my X01 power armors right arm which was highly modified with just one hit, the fucker also moved at a amazing pace. The only reason I even won was because of my surprising arsenal which he did not expect and I doubt I could beat him. I was about to leave him to be eaten but I see something next to him that catches my eye.

Its a picture of some people I think this must be his friends, having a bit of guilt well up in me after having my friends killed I decide not to let him get eaten by those creatures and put him in a secure safe location

"This may bite me in the ass later but I guess I will let this be my good deed for the day."

After that I leave to find civilization. After a bit of walking I stumble upon were this guy must have came from. A very large walled city and after sneaking in with a stealth boy I wonder around looking at the sights.

This place is beautiful I wonder for hours until I stumble upon a store.

"Dust till Dawn I wonder if they have a map." I wonder in and see a old man as the shopkeeper.

"Have any maps?" I ask he points to the back of the store and I see a girl in red hood.

Weird clothing but none of my business as I look at a map I hear more people come into the store.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late" I hear a guy say as I look over to see some guy in a white trench coat with a cane, as he says this one of the men with him points a gun at the shop-keep this guy reminds me way to much of benny and I hate that fucker, kinda why I killed him.

"Please just take my lien and leave." the old man says frightened

"Calm down we are not here for your money" he turns to his men

"Grab the dust." his men begin to grab the items in the store one of the men sees the girl in red but doesn't see me. He goes to try and get the girl to put her hands up when the unexpected happens She sends the guy flying.

Another grunt comes to attack the girl and she throws him out the window and she jumps out and pulls out a scythe. This makes me think of the man I fought earlier and I hope she doesn't know him.

Anyways the man In the white trechcoat tells the others to get her and she completely demolishes them.

While the guy in white is distracted I try to subdue him. Obviously I underestimated his skill and he moves out of the way of me and jumps back.

"Not so fast Mr." as he says this one of the grunts fall to him.

"you were worth every cent truly you were. Well red and green I can say it has been and eventful evening but as much as I would love to stick around I'm afraid this is wear we must part ways." he aims his cane at us and fires some kind of explosive we both move out of the way and he manages to get to a ladder leading to the roof. Its I official I hate this guy, reminds me to much of benny.

I chace after him by using my jet-pack and rocket boots and surprisingly the girl before literally jumps to the top.

Anyways the man stops "Persistent" he says as a virtebird like vehicle and climbs in.

"END OF THE LINE RED AND GREEN" he says as he throws something at us and shoots at it with his cane but before it hits us some other woman blocks the hit and what happens next Is something straight out of a grognak the barbarian comic as she and some other chick in a red dress whos face I couldn't see start having some magic fight or something.

I'm just sitting there baffled at the battle until the people mange to escape.

My trance was intruded however when the girl in red from before says something.

"Your a huntress. Can I have your autograph." She asks with amazement in her eyes. I would face palm if I wasn't wearing my armor

LATER

We were led to a interrogation room and the woman from the roof left us for a moment and the girl decided to speak to me.

"I never got to say but thanks for helping me back there. Are you a huntsman?" she asks

"No I'm not just a concern citizen who didn't want some criminal robbing some old man."

"really? Were did you get your armor its SOOO cool I never saw something like that." she says with great enthusiasm.

"Um before I answer whats your name." I ask her

"OH sorry my names ruby whats yours?" she asks

"Names six and that's a interesting weapon you got there scythe gun interesting choice." I say and what ensues Is a very quick rambling about her weapon I couldn't understand.

Thankfully I was saved by the woman from before walking in.

"what you two did was very irresponsible. You put yourself and other peoples lives at risk." she says walking around

"They started it." she says

"This isn't my first rodeo lady I know how to handle crooks." she glares at me but I could care less. She has a cold stare but compared to some of the people I have seen it is nothing.

"IF it were up to me I would have you both sent home with a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist" as she says this she slams her wand down. Its scares ruby but doesn't startle me.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." as she says this a older looking man comes in holding. Cookies?

"Ruby rose. You have silver eyes" he says as he leans in to look at them causing the girl to be a bit uncomfortable.

"So wear did you lean to fight like that ?" he asks

"Signal academy." she responds. This is interesting there is a entire school here that teaches people to fight like her amazing she could give veteran rangers a run for their money.

"They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever created?" he asks now I wouldn't go that far a scythe can be a deadly weapon but the most deadly I wouldn't think so.

"One teacher in particular." as she says this he puts down the cookies and she slowly takes one and eats it. And then she begins devouring them.

"Its just I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow." he says.

"HMM that's my uncle" she says with her mouth full. This revelation makes me think she does have a connection to that man I fought and I should probably avoid her. If she found out I hurt her uncle she wont be very happy. While not scared of her I don't really want to hurt a her.

She swallows her food and finishes talking

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow he taught me everything I know. I was complete garbage before he taught me and now I'm all like"and she proceeds to act out fighting moves. Again I would face palm but helmet

"so I have seen. And what is a adorable girl like yourself doing at a school for warriors?" he asks

"well I want to be a huntress." she says

"You want to slay monsters?"

"yea I only have two more years left of training at signal and I will apply for beacon. See my sister starting there this year and she is trying to become a huntress and I am as well to help people." and she then starts to gush at the prospect of becoming a huntress

From what I can tell huntsman and huntresses are probably like the rangers but it seems children can spend their whole lives becoming it. Interesting.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asks.

"Your professor ozpin the headmaster at beacon." this revelation shocks me. This man must be very powerful. Politically and physically.

"so you want to come to my school" he asks

"More than anything" she says

"well alright he says." she looks very excited and screams in victory. Them the man turns to me.

"Now on to you who are you sir." he asks

"Names six pleasure." I say.

"Interesting name"

"I'm a interesting person." I respond

"I can tell. Tell me were did you learn to fight." he asks

"Me I learned by trial and error." I say

"self taught interesting" he says, I noticed something however after I said this. I never fought back there how so does he know I even fight at all?

"Tell me how old are you?" strange question

"im only 19 sir." I say. Yes the great courier six is only 19 years old Back when I got caught up in Vegas I was only 16 and because of how young I am most people especially in the NCR brass don't respect me. They think just because I'm young I don't know what I am doing

Not only that but one of the things that would always cause me to go into a fit of rage is if someone called me kid. I may be young but I can kick anyone's ass I survived the sierra madre the hell that it was, Walked the ruins of the divide, and now rule over big mountain. I fought legendary creatures, been a bad ass bounty hunter killing the likes of the judge, sirgeo,and red bear. Met legends like House, the burned man, Ulysses, and Ceasar. Destroyed the legion by killing Caesar, Fought and defeated lanius and killed the mother fucking man In black himself Marko.

And people Still have the AUDACITY to call me a FUCKING KID. Yea I'm going to get a little mad.

Anyways I got off track after I said this the man spoke.

"Interesting. Well Ill ask you the same question would you like to come to my school?"

I answer almost instantly.

"No" Everyone in the room bedsides ozpin is in shock especially Ruby

"WHAT! Why wouldn't you want to be a huntsman. Huntsman are so cool and awesome and save the world making it a better place. WHY!" ruby says in disbelief.

"Look he asked and I answered I don't really want to say why." I say with a ping of guilt due to the look of sadness she had.

"Alright well there are still things I want to discuss with you, Ruby you are free to go." Ruby just looks at ozpin and says OK but as she leaves however she turns to me.

"I don't know why you don't want to be a huntsman but I can tell you could be a great one." She then turns and leaves and I sigh to myself, she's a good girl.

"What else do you want." I ask ozpin

"Well I think we both know why. I just want to know why did you save Qrow?" he says to me.

"So you know about that." I say with another sigh

"Yes and I would very much like to know if you attacked him why save him?"

"well sir I was going to just leave him there to be eaten when I saw a picture in his pocket. A picture of what I assumed was his friends and at the time I had just lost some of my own friends and I only really attacked him because of it. But seeing that picture made me feel guilty So not wanting to let someone else loose a friend I made sure he was in a safe location. And after hearing he had a niece I am more glad I did." I respond with a bit of pride due to the fact I didn't leave a little girl without their uncle, to many Orphans in the wasteland and I didn't want to be responsible for anymore of them.

"Interesting. Well for what it is worth I am sorry, Still the fact remains you still attacked one of my people and a huntsman. You have extraordinary skills and I cant just have you running around so you have two options." he says to me with a stern look

"One you could go to jail for a very long time for attacking a huntsman or. Come to my school" I look at him disbelief.

"I already told you I don't want to go to your school. I already know how to fight." I say to him with slight anger.

"I can tell but your judgment still needs work. You can choose not to go but you have to pay for your crimes one way or another. So what is it." he says taking a sip of his coffee

Thinking I don't have the time to wast in a damn cell I decided I didn't have much choice, but if I am going to go might as well see if I could sweeten the deal.

"Alright Ozpin Ill go but under three conditions. One I don't want to wear any uniform. Two I don't work with anyone in a team and three I need a list of these materials." I say as I bring out the materials I need to fix up my transponder.

"these seem acceptable welcome to beacon six. Your free to go." I walk out and sigh to myself.

"What the hell did I get myself in." little did I know a hell of a lot more than I thought

WITH OZPIN

"why did you want him to come" Glynda says giving me her glare

"he is not a bad person and what I can tell at the time he only attacked Qrow because he lost someone recently and just lashed out at him out of poor judgment. Besides he could use some proper direction." I say taking a sip of Coffee

"But you saw how he fought Qrow he is dangerous. And you want him near the others?" she says not convinced.

"making him go to beacon makes it easier to keep a eye on him. Besides he was near the anomaly that Qrow saw And could help us find out what it was and how he is connected to it Plus He is still a child after all and can still be molded into a huntsman, he just needs some help."

Glynda sighs "I trust you ozpin. Lets go we still have a school to run" as she and I begin to walk out.

"Indeed"

 **That is the first chapter of the story. I hope you like how the courier doesn't actually want to be there. I always saw that as weird. The courier has other responsibilities and would most likely want to get home not worry about being a hero. And besides I never saw the courier as a hero in the world of fallout there are only shades of gray No black or white. there are no heroes in the wasteland only people trying to survive and live. I always hated those stories of the perfect courier hero "Cough ranger of remnant COUGH". Anyways would like to see feed back good or bad always welcome**

 **REVIEW AND TIP BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: school start

After being accepted into beacon I did what any other respectable person in that situation would do. Got shit faced drunk and passed out in a alleywa After waking up to a dog almost peeing on me Stupid mutt I decided it was time to go on and hitch a ride to beacon.

After changing out of my elite riot gear I decide to put on my NCR veteran ranger armor. Since the former smelt like piss and I don't really feel like having to show my face to people, After boarding I sit in the side of the ship and drink for a few hours thinking of a game plan.

Obviously I'm still planning on going back home were ever that may be and finding out who the hell were those people who killed the mistfits and Arcade. This thought gets me angry a little but I let it go since having a fit here would not do anything for me.

My plan was to get necessary materials to update my transponder to be able to pick up the frequency of the transporter that sent me here to send me back to big mountain. Easier said than done since I need to first get to the site were I was and find out what I need to upgrade on my transponder.

Not only that but now I possibly have to worry about ozpin getting on my back as to what I am doing. He may seem like a nice guy but I don't want anyone hearing about were I am from. Speaking of places I wonder about were I actually am.

After I reviewed the map I took from the shop yesterday I found out the land masses I knew were completely different. This place looked nothing like earth and even was called something else My thoughts told me it was a alien planet but it would be to much of a coincidence that the people here looked acted and sounded like people.

The only conclusion I could think was alternate dimension. But that would be crazy right? After all the weird shit I went through in vegas It wasn't that much of a stretch to be completely honest Either way I still needed to get home and no one will stop me of that.

My thoughts were interuptted however after hearing a familiar voice. I look over to see Ruby talking to some woman with blond hair who I hear was her sister.

" _sisters? Must me step sisters or something similar."_ I think. Me deciding to not want to be near her went to move away from her. Sadly today Miss. Misfortune must be against me as she notices me moving.

"Six? Is that you?" she asks with a bit more excitement than needed.

Cursing under my breath I turn around to greet her I may as well tell her now to say away from me But I should try to be subtle about it don't want to hurt the little girl. I already ruined a entire tribes innocents once I will be damned if I was to do that again.

"Yep nice to see you." I say walking to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be a huntsman?" she asks

"well ozpin… persuaded me to come. Guess I will be a huntsman after all." I say to her as her sister comes up to ruby.

"Ruby who is this?" she asks looking at me.

"This is the guy who help me with the robbery yesterday." she says to her sister

"well nice to meet you six I'm yang." she says holding out her had as I take her hand I notice the grip she was giving me I decide to pay her back in kind and she looks amused by this.

"Nice grip you have there Not many can handle my strength." she says letting go

"Not so bad yourself but was that really necessary?" I ask

"just wanted to see how you were. You seem alright but I want to make it clear that if you hurt my sister I will break you." she says as her eyes turn a shade of red for a second. She doesn't scare me as like I said before I met some scary people before and she is not one of the Still this makes my plan of telling ruby to stay away from me

To fall dead in its tracks

I don't really want anymore enemies so I will just try to avoid her instead. Less confrontational that way.

"Alright." I say plainly. She accepts this and ruby begins talking again.

"Sorry about that yang is a bit overprotective of me sometimes." she says a little shameful.

"Its alright got to protect family. Its a good quality to have." I say back

"So whats that new armor you have there. It looks a lot more menacing especially with the glowing eyes. It looks so COOL." she says excitedly.

"oh this thing? This is actually a old set I had. I wanted to wear something less armored." is say Glossing over the fact the other armor I was wearing got pissed on.

"Less armored? You look more armored than a atlas soldier And why still wear that helmet? come on take it off don't let me die in suspense of what you look like." yang says.

This makes me stiffen a little. My face has several scars on them that I prefer not to share with people.

"Umm I'm afraid I cant for personal reasons." I say to her, she pouts a little at this.

"Awww come on six I bet you don't look to ugly under there I promise not to laugh." yang insists.

"No i don't really want to its just… personal OK just please drop if for now?" I say to her

"Alright but I will get you to take that off. I got to see whats under there." I scoff a little at this.

"You can try." she smiles at this.

After this we hear a news report about the robbery last night and a protest gone violent with. People with animal parts? Strange but not the most crazy Iv heard. After this a hologram of the woman I saw last night appeared.

I jumped at this and nearly pulled out my gun.

" _Calm down your not in the madre anymore. They probably cant hurt you."_ after taking a deep breath I realize I missed what she said all I got was her name a was Glenda good witch.

"what go you so spooked." yang asks giving me a friendly punch.

"Uhh nothing just the sudden appearance spooked me that's all." Thankfully ruby saves me as I hear her speak.

"WOAH" I see her looking out a window to see a amazing sight There in the distance is beacon tower. The tower is huge probably larger than the lucky 38 which is the only thing that comes close to the beauty of it.

The moment was ruined however after hearing someone empty their stomach.

"Guess the views not for everyone." I say. The ship lands and we all get off to get a better view of the place

"Vale has got nothing on this." I hear yang say

After that I hear ruby start gushing about weapons she was about to run off until yang grabs her and pulls her back.

"Woah slow down there. They are just weapons." ruby looks a little offended by this.

"Just weapons? Weapons are a extension of ourselves." I don't really believe if that is true. "There so cool." that I completely agree with.

"well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Arn't you happy with it?" this causes ruby to pull out her weapon and hug it. OK I may like weapons but that is going borderline obsessive.

"of course I'm happy with crescent rose. I just really like seeing new ones it like meeting new people but better." she says that last bit a little quieter.

"Ruby" yang says pulling her hood down on her face. "Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" she says

"Why would I need friends when I have you and six." she asks

"Actually my friends are already here so bye." she says quickly leaving with a group of people that suddenly appeared.

This dazes ruby and she starts staggering

"Wait were are you going? Arn't we suppose to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." she falls down into someones luggage. I was going to leave just like yang when I heard one of the most Bitchiest voices.

"What are you doing?" a girl says. I look over to see she was in some kind of white dress, had a rapier as a weapon and surprisingly a large scar on her face.

"Sorry." ruby responds but the girl in the white dress will have none of that.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have cause." ruby just tries to help pick up the stuff she fell in when the girl speaks again

"Give me that. This is dust mined and purified from the snchee quarry."

"Uhh" ruby says completely confused

"what are you? Brain Dead?" The white dress girl says with annoyance.

"Dust fire water lightning energy." she says shaking a vial of dust in the air which causes the dust inside to start flying every where. Thanks to the gas mask I am wearing it doesn't affect me but I can see it is getting into ruby's nose.

"Are even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" she says shaking the bottle in front of ruby which causes her to sneeze making a explosion.

Thanks to me being used to explosions like that I just stagger a little while the other two fall down. They get up and the girl starts yelling.

"UNBELIVABLE. This is exactly what I was talking about."

Ruby tries to apologize again but the girl interrupts her.

"you complete dolt! What are you even doing here arn't you a little young to be here." alright I had enough of this she is getting on my nerves.

"hey she said she was sorry girl." I say with a growl

She looks at me "Who are you calling girl?!" she says

"YOU bitchcess. Now calm yourself down she apologized even though it was YOUR FALT for waving the dust around like a DOLT." I use her own words against her.

"HOW DARE YOU. Do have any idea who I am you cant say that to me." she says in a arrogant tone.

"I just did, And all you look like to me is a stubborn spoiled little BITCHCESS." is say poking her back.

"Its weiss snchee heiress to the snchee dust company, One of the largest producers of dust in the world." I see some girl in black and white clothing with a bow come up with a vial in one hand and a book in the other. weiss gets a smug look on her face after hearing this.

"Finally some recognition" she says but the girl in black was not done talking.

"The same company infomause for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." she say wiess look a bit frustrated and storms off. Good ridden's bitch

I look back at the girl and see how catlike her eyes are and how her bow just. Moved? I think back to what I saw on the ride here about those animal like people called faunas if I remember correctly.

"Hey are you a Fau.."she has a bit of a shocked face and was probably going to says something after I was done talking but I was interrupted when I heard ruby yell after weiss.

"I'll make it up to you." she yells

After getting distracted I see that the girl just walked off shrugging I decide to do the same while ruby wasn't looking.

After a bit of wondering I stumble upon were all the other students are at and I just happen to run into ruby again with her sister.

"Wow terrible luck today" I say under my breath I was going to walk away before I hear Bitchess from before again.

"YOU." she says causing ruby to jump into yangs arms

"Your lucky we were not blown off the side of the cliff." she says Angrily

"Wow you really did explode" yang said in surprise.

Ruby tries to apologize again but weiss just pulls out a pan flip and says a bunch of corporate bullshit to the the both of us, after this she talks to Ruby once again.

"you really want to make It up to me?"

"Yes" Ruby says desperately.

"Read this and never speak to me again." she turns to me and speaks with more anger. "AND YOU!"

I hold up a hand to stop her as I speak instead."I'm going to stop you right there, I don't care about anything you have to say and I was already planning on never seeing your bitch self again so why don't you be a good little girl and FUCK OFF."

Her face turns red with anger. "WHY YOU" but before she could respond yang steps in.

"Woah why don't we all calm down. It just looks like you all got off on the wrong foot why don't you all start over?" she says trying to salvage the situation

I scoff " as if I want to relive the moment I met Bitchcess here"

"WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE BRUTE" she yells

"Oh I'm the brute. Not the idiot who goes on about dust and waves it around like a fucking idiot."

"WHY YOU." she says again reaching for her weapon as I pull out mine in response, Fuck whatever I said earlier about not making enemies I'm going to give this spoiled bitch a reality check.

Before we pull our weapons however I we hear ozpin clear this throat to get our attention,He starts a very uninspiring speech and I take this time to move away from everyone before I lose my temper.

Find a nice place away from everyone and with noting else to do I pull out the bible and begin reading.

Despite everything that has happened to me I do believed in the bible. I didn't always but after meeting Joshua Graham he taught me many things with my time with him. I may not be the most devout follower and sometimes I do question if I actually truly believe in a higher power but I ultimately try to spread the word of the book. If only to repay Joshua for helping me in Zion.

After a bit of reading I hear footsteps near me and see that girl from before in a very interesting outfit that shows off her legs.

"Hey can we talk?" she asks a bit nervously.

Curious I nod and she sits next to me.

"I wanted to know how you found out I'm a faunas." she asks after looking around to make sure no one is listening.

"I saw how your eyes were and how your bow twitch, It was pretty obvious unless I am just more perceptive than I realize. No need to worry I don't hate your kind I can promise you I have met others who look far more different and still consider my friends." I say to Her making her relax a bit.

"So whats your name I'm six" I say

"Interesting name I'm Blake" she says she then notices the book I have out.

"Is that a religious book? You don't look like someone to believe in something like that." she asks with curiosity

"Yea I get that a lot. I'm not the most devout person In the religion but a very determined missionary made me see the truth, I mainly picked it up because this man was just like me." I look down and frown a little thinking of all the things I have done in my life.

"Me and him made mistakes. Its comforting to know that even people like us can have hope. In his own words "In a world filled with misery and uncertainty, it is a great comfort to know that, in the end, there is a light in the darkness." after I finish she has a face of knowing on her.

"Sounds like a great person."

"He is"

"What is the religion about?" she asks

I pull out a extra copy I got from Danial and give it to her. While some parts about geography may confuse her since it is about some other world I doubt she will look to much into it since it is just a religious text and most don't really question them.

"its better if you read it yourself. Here take this copy" she takes it and thanks me.

"By the way you haven't taken off your helmet or armor and as cool as they look won't it get uncomfortable to wear?" she asks

"I uh don't really want to." I say

"Why? Are you a faunas?" she asks

"No its just….its just personal OK. Besides I'm use to wearing this all the time so it wont be to bad don't worry about it." I say she nods her head in acceptance and puts the book I gave her away and She pulls out her own book to read and I go back to mine.

It was nice and quiet for once before I heard yang yell to us.

"HELLO I believe you guys know each other" I just sigh to myself and close my book

"Hey ruby yang" I say

"Arn't you the girl that exploded." Blake asks

They get into a conversation that I decided to ignore and focus back on reading, After a bit and another encounter with Bitchcess they all leave and I drift off to sleep.

IN THE MORINING

I wake up to find Blake has already left and I hear that we have to get ready for initiation. I get up and go the lockers after finding my own locker which I put my equipment in a few days before.

First I pull out my anti-material rifle and set it beside me, after that I pull out my ranger Sequoia and Sweet revenge my favorite gun duo to have, Looking at sweet revenge makes me remember frosthill but I shake my head and pull out my other weapons. For close combat I pull out a combat knife I got from red bear and a machete called the liberator from the time I killed Dead sea.

After that I pull out medicine stick and put it on my back along with a few plasma grenades, pulse grenades, and mines of both. After shutting the locker I see some people looking at me with shock and I see ruby drooling and yang staring at my weapons especially my anti-material rifle.

How In gods name they keep finding me I will never know but I decide to prepare myself for them.

"WOAH six you have such cool weapons! what are they? oh what do they do how do they work? Ooo do they transform?" she asks very quickly

"Ruby calm down and let him answer. and by the why the heck to you even have so many?" Yang asks.

She has no idea how many weapons I actually carry thanks to my pip boy, Why I'm not carrying all of them in my pip boy is because while the pip boy can carry items it takes to long to actually pull the items out.

I found that it Is quicker just to have the weapons on you.

"Believe it or not I'm actually lightly armed right now, I have other weapons I carry but I decided this was enough. As for what that is." I say picking up the giant sniper.

"this is a fifty caliber anti-material rifle." ruby drools at it as I continue.

"I mostly use explosive rounds or armor piercing with it but sometimes I also use Incinerating rounds as well."

Before ruby could ask anymore questions I hear the speakers ask all first years to go to the cliffs. We start walking there stumbling on the boy who threw up on the train Ruby apparently knows him as she comes up to help him since he was just sitting on the ground.

"Hello who are you?" I asks, he looks up at me and stops for a moment as he looks at me.

"Umm you OK pal?" I ask snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh um yea I'm fine its just your armor is so cool and kinda intimidating." he says with a nervous smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine anyways my names six" I say holding out my hand.

"Jaune" he says as he responds to my handshake.

"well Jaune we have a initiation to go to don't we." he nods and we go to the cliffs

When we get to the cliffs and everyone is setting up, but I actually get pulled aside by ozpin.

"Ozpin" is say in a bit cold tone still pissed at him.

"Now now is that anyway to treat someone who got you away from prison?" he says sipping his coffee.

"You were going to send me there in the first place. Or have you gone senile already?" I say bitterly

"Alright no need to be rude. I just came to say that you wont be needing to go through initiation, Since you already beat Qrow it is safe to say you are more than a match for any grimm. Here" he gives me a key

"This will be the key to your dorm. You can stay if you like to watch but the rest of the day is up to you." he says walking away

"Wait. When can I expect the supplies I ask for?" I ask him, and he turns back around.

"Soon but it will take time,some of the things you require is more rare than you think. Gooday six" he then turns and walks away.

"Alright well I don't have anything to do really so might as well watch them" I say to myself.

After watching ruby cut off the head of a giant nevermore we all returned to the school to announce teams. I was meanwhile staying In the back mostly just watching, after a bit of congratulating we all move to the dorms since the initiation took most of the day.

After getting to my dorm I look around, it is nice and cozy on par with the lucky 38 suite in fact. Since I was alone I went into the bathroom to put on some more comfortable cloths mostly sexy sleep-ware since it was the only sleeping item I had.

As I was changing however I look at myself in the mirror and look at All the scars across my body the burns, bullet holes, bites, and cuts, I look at my left arm which the upper half of was cut off during my fight with lanius and was replaced with a synthetic one the brains made.

Most of my scars I was proud of, It meant I survived what most people wouldn't have which fills me with pride, I even had a few tattoos as well. On the right side of my chest I had the brotherhood of steel symbol to show my allegiance to them and on my right arm I had a large NCR symbol saying death to the bull on it.

But some scars mostly on my face are ones I had to hide from mostly myself so I could hopefully forget about the pain they caused me. I look at my face and see the bullet marks left by benny, My synthetic eye with burned marks around it from when I fought someone I thought I could care about. And even the burned mark around my neck of when I burned off the brand of ceasars legion to mark slaves

When I was little i saw my father killed mother enslaved and town destroyed. I was some centurions slave boy for years Until I was saved by the NCR rangers during one of their raids. But there is one scare that even surpasses that one.

I look down to my hand the one that remained and I saw the bullet holes that marko left there. After everything I have ever went through after all I have witness I thought I could never fear anyone I try to convince myself it was true, I knew however that it was a lie as the only person that I could ever be scared of again Is Marko. He did what no others could do, He broke a legend he stopped me humiliated me when I was suppose to be the great courier six.

But I still killed him, ending the only person I ever feared. Sigh to myself and go to sleep, experiencing the nightmares that always still haunt me and forever will.

FEW DAYS LATER

After another horrible nightmare I put one my NCR veteran ranger armor again since one of my agreements with ozpin is I don't have to wear one of his stupid uniforms and I decide to go to class and met the first teacher I would have professor port.

Coming in he was a larger man with a very large mustache and eyebrows that covered his eyes, I walk up to great him since I was early and the only one in the room.

"AH young man you must be six the one ozpin told me about pleasure to meet you." he says while giving a little laugh and holding out his hand.

"Pleasure sir." I say giving him a bit of force in the hand shake which give a chuckle out of the man.

"Nice grip you have there, Reminds me of when I was younger, but that story can wait go ahead and sit were you want class will start soon." he says giving another boisterous laugh.

I nodded to him and just went to a seat. I put my hands on my head and groan as I think of my situation, I hope nobody from my home sees me. The great courier six going to a school? I would be a joke I was a legendary badass and here I was sitting in some class room.

"OH how the mighty have fallen." I say to myself, most of the other students come in and after rwby and the gang ran to class almost late professor port began class and to say he was boring was a understatement.

He kept going on and on about his stories most of them not even that good I have better stories than he does and he is suppose to be a grand huntsman.

Anyways after one of his stories I hear him start explaining what a huntsman is suppose to be.

Honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. I agree with all but one.

Honorable? Lanius was honorable and look how he was honor out in the wasteland will get you killed or people will use it to justify horrible things. Either way as he was explaining this I noticed how weiss was giving ruby a death stare during ports when he asked who here believes they are a true huntsman weiss almost immedietly said her, Port wanted her to prove it and made her fight a captured grimm and after a horrible display and lashing out at ruby she runs out and ruby and her have a argument.

Seeing as how I couldn't really do much I don't really do much I leave it alone and eventually the matter is solved.

FEW WEEKS LATER

After a few weeks of being here I get use to the usual routine of being here. Currently I was in sparing class watching a pitiful fight between Jaune and Cardin, Jaune was clearly outmatched against him and after he gets his ass handed to him Glynda talks about the vital tournament after that we go to lunch.

When I first ate food here I thought I was in heaven. This a regular kids lunch tastes on par with the food from the white gloves Truly I have been blessed. my good meal was intruded however when I saw cardin and his team messing with a bunny fanaus. This made me mad but I didn't really do much because in the end it wasn't my problem.

Besides the girl is a huntress she from what I understood is one of the best of the second year She should do something about it, but then again this isnt the wasteland a fact I learn more everyday.

After Jaune tries to defend cardin that he is not bulling him for some unknown reason. Yang tries to end off on a more lighter note.

"Sooo six you going to show whats under that mask? Come on man its been days no one has seen your face." she says again she does this a lot trying to get me to get my helmet off.

"look I told you no." is say but she keeps going.

"Come on we are all friends here. don't you trust us?" she says trying to guilt trip me.

"Its not that I don't trust you its just… look its personal alright just please drop it." I say but this time Blake decides to jump in.

"I have been curious about that myself come on. If its a scar we can handle it I mean we see weisses every day I'm sure its not that bad." she says trying to convince me

"Look its not I don't trust you or feel embarrass or feel you cant handle scars. Its just what's under my mask is something I want to keep to myself alright. Maybe one day I will share it to you but not today." I get up and leave as I was done eating

" _Besides the man under the mask doesn't matter. Only the legend"_ I think to myself.

After leaving the next class we have is history with Oobleck. He is a interesting teacher to say the least With him moving with amazing speed and speaking just as fast.

Anyways he was talking about the history of some war or another about fanaus After a little fight over the racist Cardin and pyhrra after jaune failed to answer a question he spoke something that I completely disagree with.

"Remeber everyone those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it." I scoff at this and he must have heard

"Mr. Six something the matter? I haven't heard much from in my entire class." he says

"No nothings the matter its just I don't really agree with what you said." I tell him calmly.

"Really? Do you believe that history is not important to you?" he asks me

"Yea I do. You say that people who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Well I hate to break it to you sir but that is simply not true, Many people repeat history even after learning it just because they believe that the past was better than the current status quo." saying this makes me think of Caesar or the NCR. even after all that we have learned they still go down the same route that doomed us.

"And what proof do you have for such claims?" he asks me.

"Look at history itself sir. How many times has history repeated? After all these years after everything humanity has learned we still treat faunas with disgust and hatred. How many wars have been started over the same old things doctor? Land greed hatred misunderstanding? rulers have seen the past and yet they continue to fall to the same problems not because they didn't learn from it but because they believe that the past was better." after I say this almost everyone is looking at me.

"In the end doctor I learned the hard way that you cant stop history from repeating so I ask you. What would you rather happen? history repeat itself? or know it and fail to stop it from repeating?" I say to him He looks at me with a bit of sadness to him

"Mr. Six please stay after class I would like to speak to you. Moving on." he goes on with his lecture and I just drown him out.

After class ended he begins to chastise jaune and Cardin about there failers and I again drown him out. After he dismisses them he comes to me.

"so doctor what is it you want." I ask him

"Well Mr. Six I just want to know why is it you believe what you said?" he asks me

"What?"

"six what you said before is that you learned the hard way that you cant stop history from repeating, I want to know what happened to you that made you believe this?" he looks at me. He wants me to spill him my past or something?

"Sir you have no right to ask me that. As far as I am concerned as long as I pass your class I could care less on what is in it. My past is my own and I wont explain it to someone I don't even know." I get up before he could say any thing to me.

"Good day professor." I say and leave after I exit I was surprised to see Blake standing there.

"Why do you hide yourself?" she asks

I don't look at her as I walk away. "Your not the only one with secrets to hide. And I can promise you. Mine are best locked away." I walk away to go the next class.

 **That is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. Hope you don't mind me trying to skip volume 1 to me it really is boring and most of my future ideas start in volume 2 look forward to that.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Lilbird04. glad to see you like it. I will try to keep most chapters 5 thousand words and as for updates expect at least 1 every week at the least.**

 **A fan: don't worry the courier is not addicted to chems.**

 **Bane: I don't think that would work ozpin is not scared easily but that would be funny to see him yell he is the motherfucking mailman. Truth be told I burst out laughing when I saw your comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return

After classes ended I went to my dorm but after the events of class I was extremely stresses out. So I decided to go to the roof to smoke and drink. I was unfortunately a alcoholic and a heavy smoker. after all the shit I have gone through in the wasteland and the things I still continue to go through alcohol and smoking help calm me drugs however except for the occasional mentate after seeing the fiends I do not want to be like them.

When I went to the roof however I was surprised to see two other people there as well Pyrrha and Jaune. me being a bit of a nosy person decided to listen in on there conversation.

"Um pyrrha I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed. I could just become a farmer or something." I chuckle at this

"NO" pyrrha says pushing jaune away from the cliff. "that's not why I brought you here. Jaune I know you are having a difficult time in class and are not the strongest of fighters. So I decided to help you." That's nice of her.

"Huh." jaune says a bit confused

"We can train up here together were no one can bother us." jaune takes this a bit out of context however.

"You think I need help?" he says

"NO." she says

"but you just said it." he responds

"Jaune everyone needs some help from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of made it to beacon that speaks volumes of what your are capable of." jaune turns around

"your wrong" he says plainly. "I-I don't belong here."

"Jaune that's a terrible thing to say of course you do." she says trying to convince him.

"NO no I don't. I-I wasn't really accepted into beacon." he says turning around. This gets my interest.

"what do you mean?" pyrrha asks

" I mean I didn't go to any combat school, I didn't pass any test, I didn't earn my place here." he says turning around.

"I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied." pyrrha looks shocked at this.

"what? But why."

"Because this is what I always wanted to be. My father, my grand father ,and his father before him were all warriors. They were all hero's. I wanted to be one to. I was just never good enough." hearing this makes a lot of sense. After seeing his combat abilities and how the rest of his grades are it makes sense.

But pyrrha doesn't care about that and still wants to help but Jaune refuses.

"i don't want help. I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero." this sounds a bit arrogant if you ask me but he continues.

"i don't want to be the love able idiot that gets stuck in a tree as all his friends go fight for there lives,don't you understand. If I can't do this on my own then what good am I." hear this I could understand what he is coming from. But what he doesn't realize is that you can't do everything alone. Me the great courier six had many friends that help me and I help them in return. No one can do anything alone.

Pyrrha still tries to help but Juane still refuses and backs away from her.

"Just go." he says all she does is nod and walk to the door I am at. I used a stealth boy to hid away as she passes by and I look back at Jaune. When I see Cardin climb up.

And at this point Cardin uses Jaune to blackmail him into doing things for him. I was about to go and help him until I stopped. 

" _he is right. He needs to do things on his own if people always help him he will never be the hero he wants to be."_ after thinking this I just stop and let Cardin climb back down into his dorm and jaune to walk away to do what Cardin says.

" _sorry Jaune but you need to figure this out on your own."_ once he leaves I go to the empty roof and begin smoking and drinking. _" fucking high school bullshit."_ I think. compared to the stuff back home this was nothing.

After my smoke break I go back to my dorm and go to bed.

FEW DAYS LATER

After the events of the roof Jaune spends more time away from his team. Not really trying to be involved I just pretend nothing is happening. We currently were on a field trip to collect some sap in the forever fall forest. To say I was jumpy is a understatement.

It reminded me to much of the madre. If I see a ghost person I'm running in the other direction. I see Cardin take Jaune with him. I decide to see what exactly it was he was doing with him.

After he collects sap for Cardin I hear that he wanted to get Jaune to throw some sap at pyrrha. But finally Jaune doesn't do it and he refuses to do what Cardin says anymore. He throws the sap at him and it angers Cardin. I would help him not get beaten but I will let this be the punishment for his actions.

but as he was getting punched a giant light happens and he is suddenly healed of his wounds and Cardin is holding his hand in pain. This just angers Cardin more as he kicks Jaune to the ground.

But because of this flash of light causes a Ursa to appear. A big one which causes the members of Cardin's team to run away. The Ursa targets Cardin and pyrrha and Weiss and ruby come in.

Jaune protects Cardin and actually fights the Ursa pretty well. But nearing the end of the fight pyrrha sticks out her hand to help Jaune move. I hear her semblance is polarity the affect of metal.

Afterwards the team unity of Jaune teams comes together. Good job to him and near the end of the day we all go back to the dorms but Jaune and pyrrha go to the roof for a talk.

FEW DAYS LATER

After that whole event it was Friday meaning most students had the day off. I decide to go to the docks to see the new teams coming in for the tournament that is coming up and I see team rwby there as well. We decide to go together to quote welcome the new teams. But as we do we see a robbed dust shop and we decide to investigate.

"what happened here?" ruby asks the officer there.

"Robbery It's the third one this week. Place is turning into a jungle." the officer says walking away.

"They left all the money here again." the other officer said.

"This just don't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust. A army?" the second officer asks.

"You thinking white fang?" the first officer asks back

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." and there we go crooked the NCR all over again.

"HMPH the white fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss says in her bitchy tone.

"What's your problem?" Blake says

"I just don't care for the criminal insane." Weiss responds.

"The white fang are hardly a bunch of sociopaths they are a bunch of miss guided faunas." well she is half right. They defiantly are not all sociopaths but they are defiantly not miss guided.

"Miss guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." I decide to speak up at this point.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Weiss does have a point." is say but Blake wants none of this.

"So there very miss guided still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale." Blake says

"Hmm Blake has a point. besides the cops never found that Torchwick guy a few months back. Maybe it was him." ruby says

"still doesn't change the fact that the white fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunas only know how to lie cheat and steal." she says. At this point my racist alarms were going off.

"That's not necessarily true." yang says but ironic enough we see a faunas stowaway jump off a ship being chased by the police. As he runs he winks at Blake which if it were not to me being very perceptive I would have never noticed.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition there it goes." yang says.

"Quick we have to observe him." they say as we all run to chase after the faunas. But Weiss runs into someone.

"salutations." the girl says as she still lays on the ground.

"Um hello" ruby says

"Are you OK?" yang asks

"Yes thanks for asking." we all look at each other before I say

"Do you want to ya know get off the ground. I don't think it looks very comfortable." she looks at me for a second.

"Yes I would." she does a pretty good front kick to get up. Which makes team rwby step back except for me.

"My name is penny pleasure to meet you." she says.

We all introduce ourselves. And we try to leave after ruby says see you friend and we begin to leave.

"She was weird." yang says I could help to agree.

"Now were did that faunas go to." Weiss says. But as we look forward we see that girl in front of us. How I have no idea but I have a weird feeling about this girl.

"What did you call me?" she asks

Thinking it was what yang said she tries to apologize but she wanted to know if ruby really did mean if she was her friend. She says yes and she goes on a tangent of how great that is and what they could do as friends.

"So what are you doing here." yang asks.

"i'm here to fight in the tournament." she says

"really? You hardly look the part." Weiss says

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake responds.

"Its a combat skirt." ruby comes to her side and they slap hands together.

"Adding combat to the name doesn't make it any less dumb." I say they look offended.

"Well you are wearing a cape just like me so you have no room to talk." ruby says

"Its not a cape its a duster. It keeps grime and other things off my coat. " I say but they are clearly not convinced.

"Wait a minute. If you are here to fight does that mean you know that monkey faunas rapscallion." Weiss says walking to the girl.

"Who?" the girl asks.

"the filthy faunas from the boat." Weiss says

"Stop calling him that. Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate. He is a person." Blake says frustrated

"Oh I'm sorry should I stop referring the trash can as a trash can. Or the lamp post as a lamp post." Weiss says

"Alright that is uncalled for. Faunas are just like you or me." is say to Weiss.

"What he clearly broke the law. Given enough time he will probably join up with the rest of the scum in the white fang." she says this causes Blake to call a ignorant brat and walk off.

Which causes a argument the entire time at the docks. I decide to leave the team to deal with the problem. But I decide to ease drop and listen to the conversation after they returned to their dorm.

Which makes me find out that Blake was actually in the white fang before. And she storms out of the dorm. I decide to chase after her to see if I could help her.

She runs to a fountain as she takes off her bow. i hear that faunas from before call out to her and I do the same. She decides to stay away from her team for the night. And we go to some place to sleep.

The next day we all go to some tea shop that she likes to go to.

"So Blake mind if I hear more about you." sun asks

She looks at him.

"You guys really want to know more about me?" she ask we both shake our heads.

"well before I do six." she says turning to me. I look at her

"I want you to take off your mask." this puzzles me.

"Why?" I ask

"because if I'm going to tell you about me I want to see the faces of both of you. Its only fair." I look at her. She does have a point she is trusting me of her past as a member of a terrorist group. After a minute I sigh and take it off.

They both look at me seeing my scars.

"You don't look to bad. Why hide them?" she asks me.

"They bring bad memories and I don't like having to be reminded of them. Anyways we are here about you." I say

After she explains the history of the white fang and her past sun asks her a question.

"So have you told your friends any of this." she looks down

"No except for six obviously."she says

"look Blake. I'm sure besides Weiss that ruby and yang will accept who you are. You have to tell them. They are your team." I say to her she doesn't respond.

She gets up from the chair."Lets go" she says and we follow her.

After a bit of walking sun asks a question.

"So what now?" he asks

"I still don't believe the white fang is stealing all that dust. They never needed this much before."

"what if they did? I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to some ware were they would and not find them there." he says

"That could work but we don't know were to start." I say

"I do I heard while on the ship that there is a big unload of dust out at the docks and I mean really big." he says we look at each other.

"well its the best we have. Lets go" Blake says as we all go to the docks.

FEW HOURS LATER

After a bit of waiting sun returns with a bit of food.

"Miss anything." he asks

"Not really they off loaded the crates and now they are just sitting there." Blake responds

"Cool. I stole you some food" he says offering Blake a apple.

"do you always break the law without a second thought." she says

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" he says which make me chuckle. Blake however gives him a deadpan look

"alright to soon." as he says this a bull head appears and a couple of white fang grunts pop out confirming that it is the white fang.

But as they came out we hear a voice I recognize. Roman torchwick.

"Hey whats the holdup. We are not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." he says

While I was distracted by roman however Blake ran down to hold a balde to his neck. After a bit of chatter he blasts Blake back. And I jump down.

"OH not you." Roman says to me

"miss me? Why don't you give up you cant beat me. I promise to be gentle." I say to him but he instead gives me a smirk.

"Oh I know I can't thankfully however. I wont be fighting you. Some of your old friends came to do that for me." he says

I look at him confused and before I know it I'm smashed into some containers. I look up to see a sight I never thought I would see. Legate lanius.

"Lanius? Surprised to see you here." I say to him. I was surprised to see him here but not surprised to see him alive. After fighting him at hoover dam I allowed him to leave even if he did cut off a part of my arm. Not out of mercy but I wanted him to see his beloved legion fall around him.

"We meet again courier. I have come for the vengeance the bull requires." he says pointing a new blade at me. It is a very nice and refine blade.

The handle is very properly built. The hilt has skulls of what I assume are super mutants on it due to how large they are. It has a picture of a bull in the middle of it saying legion as well as the sides of the blade protrude like bull horns. And on the actual blade part it has words in Greek. All will bare the mark of the legion.

"Nice new blade lanius. But you must know that you can't stop me alone." I say to him pulling out his old blade. To fight him with.

"Which is why even I brought more help." I look confused when I am hit from a Gauss rifle.

I get up and look over to see what I assume is a brotherhood of steal member wearing t-60 power armor.

"I told you I would be waiting for you Courier." says a old voice I thought I never would have seen again.

"Elijah? I left you locked in the madre how the hell did you get out." he coughs and speaks

"The circle of steel got me out. Surprising I know seems they hate you more than me and are willing to forgive me of my past transactions if I kill you." he says maliciously.

This revelation shocked me.

"Christine would never let you go what happened to her you bastard." I say to him.

He laughs. "I don't know they never said. I hope they killed that bitch just like how I am going to kill you." he says pointing he Gauss rifle at me.

I grit my teeth. "Doesn't matter I beat you two before ill do it again." Elijah laughs again. And I hear another voice beside Elijah. A man in veteran ranger armor.

"Good thing he has more than just Lanius." I am shocked at this.

"WHY the hell are you working for your enemies. I work for the republic as well damn it." the ranger just pulls out his sequoia.

"Your the only real threat to the republic. You have done nothing but damage the republic and I'm here to make you pay for it." he says aiming the gun at me.

"well Ill kill you all the same. You cant beat me none of you have." I say getting ready to fight but I get stabbed in the back as I hear another voice. A voice I had hoped I never would hear again,a voice that paralyzes me with fear.

"Well I have Courier. its nice to see you again." after the person removes the blade form my side a blade that has been serrated and made obviously to make pain I see black boots.

I slowly look up to see a person in all black. No not just all black , THE man in black the only man I was ever afraid of,The only man who ever truly beat me ,a man who broke me. Marko.

"N-no NO its IMPOSSIBLE I KILLED YOU." I say in fear and shock.

"Oh but it is true. And isn't that a bit hypocritical of you? You survive the impossible all the time. i don't see how I can't as well." he says as He kicks me down. As he does this I get out of my shock to roll away and pick up the blade of the east to slash him. But he blocks it with his sword with surprising strength.

He kicks me back as Elijah and the vet shoot me again into a container. I get up quickly to see lanius rush to me and grab me with his arms. I take this time to pull out my medicine stick and shoot him. But it doesn't pierce his armor. Instead it hits his aura.

"How? I don't even have Aura." I say. When I first appeared ozpin founded out I had no Aura and tried to get Glenda to unlock it but they couldn't, and strangely enough he didn't ask why I didn't have one and just accepted it. But he did say he would talk to me about it on a later date.

"It truly is peculiar. I was the only one who has one But no matter. I will make you suffer for all you have done to the legion." he says throwing me. I get up again only to be smashed back down by Elijah holding a super sledge. He hits me into the air and shoots me with the Gauss rifle. Marko with amazing speed comes to me and bashes my helmet off me and stabs me again with the blade in his hand.

I grunt in pain but kick him away and pull out a stimpack but before I do the ranger shoots it out of my hand.

"I don't think so. we know your tricks courier. Now you die." this time they all come after me.

I pull out sweet revenge and shoot marko and the ranger but lanius and Elijah get to me and do a double attack. Knocking me back again.

"FUCK" I yell. I cant fight know my moves and they complement each other perfectly. My thoughts were interrupted after Elijah smashes the hammer on me back.

Then he and lanius hold up my arms as marko comes up and messes with my pip-boy.

"Now before we kill you we would like to take a few things of yours that you took from us." he says with a sadistic smile.

He gets out his old gun. "Old scratch" and looks at it.

"Aaa how I missed this so much. Nice to see you kept It in such good shape to, I didn't know you cared." he says I look up at him and spit in his face. He wipes it and shoots me knee with his gun. I yell in pain.

"Still works to. good job." he says he then pull out the ranger sequoia I had and gives it to the vet.

"Here you wanted it." the ranger takes the gun and now duel wields the two modified hunter revolvers.

"Thank you he never deserved this in the first place." he says holstering it.

He then pull out Elijah's Tesla cannon and LAER.

"I believe you wanted these." he says as he uses Elijah's pip boy to put away the items.

"Good wanted those, sadly my other weapons were destroyed. Thankfully I can now modify these ones to take those ones place." he says after a cough.

"Oh I found something else you may enjoy." he pulls out YCS/186 and gives it to Elijah.

Elijah if I could see his face it would most likely have a smile.

"I've heard of this is weapon of a very famous mercenary . I always wanted to have it and improve upon it. It always infuriated me that a idiot had such a marvelous piece of technology." he says

"Problem Elijah. If I put this in its going to over encumber you." marko says

"Then replace it with the other Gauss rifle after we kill him I'll destroy the thing." Elijah says.

After he gets done with that. He turns back to me and looks at lanius.

"Lanius you could take your old sword back." Marko says to him

"Leave it. He has tainted the blade and is forever corrupted by him." lanius says in his booming voice

"Yea I probably would leave it to compared to the new blade you have its nothing." after Marko says this and he turns to me.

"As much as we could love to make you suffer I'm afraid we just don't have the time." he says pulling out his blade.

"which is why we decided that each one of use is going to chop off one of your limbs. And make sure you survive long enough to feel each limb." hey says to me

"Just like before courier I broke you. I heard about how you were after frost hill how you made the hellhole of the divide and You know? after all this we truly were so similar. You lost again courier I would say I'll see you in hell but we all know that hell isn't real. Goodbye Courier stay dead this time will you." as he says this he lifts up his blade aimed for my left arm.

This is were I die. funny I didn't think it would end like this. But before he cuts my arm off we hear Ruby yell out.

"HEY"

Marko stops at this and I hear Torchwick respond. "Oh hello red isn't past your bed time." marko looks at Roman

"Know her." he says

"Just another annoyance." he says as he turns back he see another girl near ruby which is penny and he sees that she is distracting ruby. So he shoots at her and ruby gets blown back.

This causes Penny to jump down and reveal several floating blades and begin attacking the white fang .

"Damn it. Elijah deal with the pest." Elijah coughs and nods as he goes to take care of the problem. While the ranger goes to switch places with him. I take this small exchange to move my arm and punch lanius away and jump back as I grab the dropped Gauss rifle. I shoot at Marko who is blown back and the ranger but the ranger moves out of the way.

I grunt in pain as I feel that my chest is crippled after the several blows to it. But I carry on. Lanius comes charging and I shoot at him but my gun is blasted out of my hands by the ranger.

Jumping out of the way of lanius I use my rocket boots and jet pack to fly and pick of the blade of the east and slash at Marko. He manages to hold on but just barley.

"What are you doing courier you cant beat us." he says with a sadistic smile.

"I don't have to win now just stall you." I jump back after I saw lanius coming to me and they crash into each other. The ranger shoots at me with great accuracy as all of bullets hit me I fall down in pain as he walks up to me.

"You don't deserve to wear that armor." he says aiming the guns at me.

I look back. "Says the one working with the worst enemies of the Republic you traitor." this angers him and I use my hands to grab his arms making him miss the shots at me.

"I didn't betray the republic. I work so that its greatest enemy is killed." he says to me.

"Keep telling yourself that traitor." I kick him in the gut and side step allowing Lanius to crash into the ranger but as I do I get shot by marko and his gun.

"Bulls eye." he says. he gets a quick glare from lanius but they continue on fighting me.

I look over to see the fight between penny and Elijah. Elijah currently was trying to smash penny with the hammer but she was dodging very well. However it clearly is shown that her blades are doing nothing to the power armor so she jumps back and fires a Blast at Elijah.

Elijah pulls out his Tesla cannon and shoots the blast to split it apart away from him. He pulls out the Gauss rifle and blasts penny and it does wonders against her.

But all fighting stops when we hear Roman.

"SORRY TO STOP THE FUN GUYS BUT WE GOT TO GO." roman says getting in a bull Head.

Lanius growls at this but begins sprinting away to the bull head as does the ranger and Elijah.

Marko however takes a second to say something to me.

"We will be back courier. Looks like we can have our fun after all. Look forward to it." he says

"I will." I say as he runs off to the bullhead as he escapes.

Penny tried to target them but two more bull head appeared shooting at her making her redirect her blast to them instead. Allowing two bull heads to get away.

After the fighting was done I fall down I pain. But after a bit of stimpacks and doctor bags I heal my chest and bullet wounds. Blake and sun come to me as well as ruby and penny.

"Six are you OK who were those guys." ruby asks

"they seemed to know you." Blake also says.

I look up to them and say

"Problems I should have solved a long time ago." I say as I get up but grunt in pain as I was still hurt.

After a few more minutes the police arrived. We answered a few questions and yang and Weiss showed up.

I decided to go and think by myself as they did this.

Marko was alive. The others I could handle but Marko he lived. I don't know how.I put to may bullets in him to be possible. But the fact remains that he is alive. And I was scared at what he will do now that he was here. God help us.

My thoughts were interrupted however after the gang came to me.

"Six who were those guys. You need to tell us." Blake says a little worried.

I sigh to my self at this. After what happened tonight they are going to want answers. I cant hide my past but I wont tell them the whole truth. But it wasn't them I was worried about it was ozpin. I have no idea what he is going to do when he finds this all out.

"I will tell you just not now. For now I want to go back to beacon. Give me time to adjust to this OK." I say to them

"Alright but we better get some answers." Weiss says.

After a bit of awkward silence yang decides to break it.

"well on the bright side we got to see your face looks like Blake wins the bet." this makes me stop for a second.

"Wait bet?" I ask

"Yea we all bet on who could make you show your face first." Yang says

"Of course you would." I sigh to myself.

"Lets just go." I say walking away with everyone behind me.

I stop and take one last look at the docks.

" _This is just the start isn't it?"_ I think and begin walking back. To bad I was right.

 **And that was chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed. I hope you like the twist as to who the villains are from the fallout world. To often are they either the enclave or Lanius. Think this is a nice twist to things. Cant wait to show you what else I have in store.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **SilentXD7:thanks hope you continue to enjoy. I hope I also live up to the potential you see in me here's to hoping**

 **Command8: thanks hope I continue to impress**

 **REVIEW AND TIP BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: revelations

BEFORE REMNANT

In NCR territory in a unspecified location several leaders of powerful groups meet. President Alexander of the NCR is waiting for the arrival of several key people. The president is wearing a black tux he has a clean face to him but as well as a face that has seen things in his time. He has a smooth wave haircut that is brown and has brown a bit In walks in a man wearing samurai like armor that covers his entire body.

"Well You took your time getting here." president Alexander says to this person.

"I'm a busy man Alex getting here is not a easy task either." this man says sitting down on a circular table.

After he enters another man enters wearing a Brotherhood of steel elder coat.

"I would second that statement." this man seems much older than the others but still just as deadly. He has a brown beard and a sarge haircut with a eye patch with a obvious scar going through it.

"Are we ready to begin?" asks the man in the samurai armor asks.

"We have one more guest here." says Alexander as a man in a institute lab coat enters. He is the youngest in the room and has mostly a clean face blond smooth wave haircut and blue eyes.

"Oh yes the people who created such abominations. The _Director_ himself cant come." says the elder with a voice of venom.

"the director is..Frail. He cant just up and leave to go half way across the country for these meetings. Besides if I remember correctly you let one of the most ruthless people of YOUR order live. So who really is the monster?" the man in the lab coat says.

"YOU DARE." the elder says getting ready to stand up.

"ENOUGH" the president says.

"GEGORE CONTROL YOURSELF. We are here to talk about the future of our world not the petty squabbles of the past. That Is for a later date. Now sit down and conduct yourself as a elder." he says to the elder now identified as Gregore. He gives the president a glare but complies.

"As for you do not antagonize him any further." he says to the scientist and he nods.

"Who is this man?" asks the man in the samurai armor.

"I am professor Richardson. I am here on behalf of the institute I believe you are mr. kaage . Leader of the syndicate." stares at him through his helmet.

"Yes that is correct I've heard of your group. Creators of very advance tech and synthetics right?" Richardson nods at this.

"we pride ourselves at being the future of humanity. Sadly many believe because of this we should stay underground but thankfully father has agreed to let me go and represent us but only after a lot of convincing." Richardson says.

"now that we are all here lets discuss business. Gregore has the courier been killed." the elder frowns at this,

"No one of the misfits before they were killed managed to get six to be sucked into the portal. Knowing him it is doubtful he was killed and is most likely is in were this portal leads. But we do have the base lock down." Gregore says.

"unfortunate but expected. I wouldn't expect the courier to go down so easily. He has faced far greater threats than your agents." mr. kaage says. Gregore gives him a hateful look.

"My Agents are of the circle of steel. Some of the best the brotherhood has to offer."

"And yet they were still killed by some misfits." says Richardson.

"These misfits were trained by the courier himself. Enough of that I want to know are the agents ready." Alexander asks Gregore

"From what I have been told they have arrived at the base and are ready to go. However I must express my concern on who these agents are." the other two men besides the president share the same concern.

"We already had this discussion they are the best for the job." alexander says but this time Richardson speaks.

"But have you seen these men? One of them may be your lapdog but the other three is a mad elder, the supposed leader of the legion or whats left of it, and a deranged criminal have you heard the things they have done?"

"those men are the closet people that have come to killing the courier. There is no one else best suited for the job. Lanius cut off his forearm while he was in power armor. Elijah could have killed him using a bomb collar and nearly did. And marko was the closet to killing him by putting him in a grave. And I have faith that My agent can help kill the courier." Alexander said.

"Speaking of which I heard marko died. How is it that he is here today?"mr. kaage asks. He was looking at Richardson since it was the institute who brought him but alexander spoke.

"It doesnt matter. Lets focus at the task at hand. Gregore you continue with operations and scouting of this new place and give us any updates to the situation. you continue on finding the couriers companions. We need them gone they will cause the most problems and are the most likely to find out whats going on. Richardson you join Gregore and use what you can from this new world. I will make sure the political side of everything stays smooth." after this all men stand up

"Remember gentlemen we are the future of our world. We are here because we have a common enemy as well as equal intrest in the future of mankind." after this Gregore and Richardson leave the room but mr. kaage stays.

"what is it." alexander asks.

"the agents we are sending to kill the courier. We have to kill them you know." he says.

"the other three I agree but not my agent. He is still useful to me and you will not lay a finger on him." he says sternly to .

"Watch your tone. You do well to remember who helped you become president in the first place as well as who helped put those rotten senators under you thumb." mr. kaage says threatening.

"And you will do well to remember as to who's territory you are in. Still what I said still stands. And you already voice this concern during the meeting."Alaxender says to him.

"You know that they know this right? They arn't dumb and are probably planning to betray us when they get the chance."

"I know I already have measures for this rest assured I planned this out. Just focus on your job." Mr. Kaage nods and walks off.

"We will get you courier count on it." the president says pulling out a cigar.

AT THE BASE

After the failed attack on the courier the base was secured. The remaining security systems were reprogrammed for the new inhabitants and many new guards were in the area. The most common of which were men in MK2 black combat armor. Who were syndicate soldiers.

Less common were coursers of the institute and finally were men in t60 power armor. Several scientists of the institute as well as scribes of the circle of steel were there managing the systems.

A couple of the guards stiff when they see the "Agents" that were sent here.

First comes in the ranger. The lapdog of the NCR president he obviously being here because of his relation to the president. He was the easiest to recruit to the mission.

Second comes in Legate lanius. With his new blade. he was currently thinking as to how he came here and why he is letting such profligates in his sight until he remembers.

FLASHBACK

 _Lanius was sitting alone in a camp. After his second failed attempt at killing the courier many of the legionaries that remained at his side left him. Even using fear on them did not work to prevent them from leaving._

 _The legate was just watching a campfire burn. Thinking of the same burning hatred to the courier the man who destroyed the one thing he lived for. But his thoughts were intruded when he saw several men in BOS uniforms._

 _Lanius stands up towering over the men there._

" _Why have you come here." he asks the men._

" _We wanted to make you a offer." one of them says._

" _Why would I care for offers of profligates like yourselves." he says pulling out a bumper sword he stole from a super mutant._

" _Because this offer will allow you to kill the the man who destroyed the legion." lanius pauses at this._

" _Speak you have my interest." he says_

" _You may not like it but we are assembling a team of people to kill the courier. People who hate him just like we you are going to have to work with the NCR to do it. It is apparent that none of you can kill him on your own but together you can kill him join us and you can have your we have a deal?" the soldier asks._

 _Lanius takes a second to think about this. Working with the enemy of the legion infuriated him but he was right. He couldn't kill him on his own and the courier was the greatest threat the legion ever faced so with much reluctance he agreed._

FLASHBACK END

After this lanius was thinking of the others he was working with. One was a NCR lapdog. A vet no less he had killed some of his kind before best fighter of the NCR truly worth fighting. But he knew this one was different. His helmet kept his voice hidden and not much was known about him he had a air of danger to him but lanius thoughts went to the other members.

Elijah was next to arrive wearing heavily modified t60 armor. He was coughing due to his exposure to the madre. Lanius thought him nothing as a frail old man but hearing of his story of the madre gave him a little respect for the man. But not only that but he also heard of the extensive implants the old man got.

While lanius was thinking of Elijah. That same man was having his own thoughts of how he got here.

FLAHSHBACK.

 _Elijah was in the the vault. It has been weeks since he has been here with no escape. That Christine woman has been antagonizing him since he was stuck there. Currently he ran out of supplies from his pip boy. And was close to dehydration that was until he heard the force fields of the vault go down and the door open._

 _He saw what he assumed were circle of steel members come to kill him. He chuckled a little._

" _Come to kill me yourselves have you?" he asks_

" _Actually we are here to get you out of here." one of them says this puzzles Elijah._

" _Why? I thought you all wanted me dead." he says coughing_

" _There is someone we want dead more. The same person who stuck you here. He has proven more dangerous than you and since you almost killed him we want you on a team to help kill him." Elijah glares at them._

" _You would forgive my transactions that quickly?" he says_

" _DO not mistake us this was not on a whim. A more powerful enemy of the brotherhood has come and you have proven effective against him. You can redeem yourself if you help us kill him. We even will give you implants to help strengthen yourself and weapons to modify to kill him with." the man says_

 _Elijah thinks for a moment. He know that they are lying and that they are just going to kill him afterwards. But he wont live if he refuses and hopefully by the time he does kill the courier he will have a plan of escape. Besides vengeance to the courier sounds perfect to him._

" _I accept but before I go what happened to the other circle of steel member guarding this place. I doubt she agreed to the deal." Elijah says with a cough._

" _That is none of your concern just focus on the task given to you." the man says leading Elijah out of the Vault._

FLASHBACK END

Elijah was looking at the legate he was teamed with. He was a legend and a beast of a man as well as a good tactician despite his looks. But in the end he was a brute loyal to a dying group just like the brotherhood. His thoughts went to the Lapdog but he has seen plenty of NCR lackeys to care about him. He may be strong but in the end he is still just a lapdog bound by a chain.

NO his true thoughts were to the last member of the group. Marko from what he understood he nearly killed the courier and even ruined his reputation. He was a broken man after what happen. Elijah also heard of how brutal this man was. Elijah was no stranger to the brutality of the wastes but this man took it to the went farther than even lanius and he was known for being a monster.

Lanius who was thinking of the same man who just walked in had much respect to the man. He was perfect legion material and was OK of him leading the team. Not only this but he heard of what he did to the courier which made him respect him even more.

But his loyalty was still to the legion. And if this man gets in the way of it he will not hesitate to kill this man in black.

After all men appear they gather near the portal were they are meet with the head of security of the base Hardin.

Hardin was kicked out of the Mohave chapter after he tried to overthrow the elder. He would have been executed if it were not for the fact that the elder had respected him and chose exile instead were he was contacted by the circle of steel to be a agent.

Although he did not like having to work with so many enemies of the BOS he was loyal member and did not question it.

"Alright since your all here I assume you know the basics of your mission." Hardin says with obvious distaste to the people in front of him.

"What you don't know however is the unique nature of this situation. The courier entered this facility and was sucked into a portal to what we assume is a different world." he says if he could see most of there faces he would assume they would be shocked. Marko however is completely calm.

"Another world? Impossible." Eljiah says

"Yes another world. On the other side of this portal is a world like of the past. Some scouts have went to this portal. Apparently this world is inhabited with humans. And even strange human like being with animal features." hardin says

"Not only that but we also know that they are constantly being attacked with creatures called grimm. We don't know much about this world. But we do know a few things." hardin says

"One is the fact that they use a power source called dust that lets them run anything. It is used in weapons to basic devices. The other thing we know is that these people have a dedicated group called hunters. They are extremely dangerous fighters that use something called aura to fight at high speeds. They have something called semblances that give them special abilities and most of there weapons are multitool weapons." hardin says

"This is insane. None of that makes sense. A Aura? Semblances? Is this some sort of joke." elijah says

"We do not appreciate your tales." lanius says

"IT IS TRUE. I know it sounds Impossible but you will see soon enough. Your main objective is to find and kill the courier. But any more info of this world you must tell us. Marko will lead this team. You will all be given devices to communicate back to us. Remember do not draw unnecessary trouble. We don't know the full power of this world. Now any questions." none of them spoke

"Good get ready to use the portal." hardin says walking to the control room.

"Portal activation i 1." a flash of light is seen and the team is gone.

A FEW WEEKS LATER WITH MARKO.

After entering a city known as vale we saw what this world truly was like. Hardin was correct when he said all those things about here. It was a beautiful sight but we had a mission to do.

Trying to lay low was easier than we thought. Most people thought we were those hunters Hardin talked about. we decided to start our search on the less legal side of the city.

We heard that the best place for info was a man named junior. When we entered the place the people there reminded me of the syndicate. but not nearly as deadly.

 _Flashback._

 _After telling the others to wait around I went to talk to junior who was the bartender._

" _hello there sir." I say to him he looks up._

" _need something pal?" he asks._

" _Yes we need to find someone and we heard you are the best person for the job." I say._

" _Really? Well info is not cheap can you pay?" I pull out a gold bar and he stops what he is doing and just stares._

" _IS this enough? Now we are looking for someone who goes by the name of six or courier. He wears a very unique outfit a gas mask most likely." junior gets out of his daze_

" _Give me a second Ill be right back." junior leaves. After a few minutes he comes back._

" _Here." he gives me a folder._

" _The person you are looking for is a huntsman. He was recently accepted into the academy but strange enough there is noting here before that. Its as if he just appeared. Why are looking for him anyways?" he asks_

" _He has a debt to pay." I tell him_

" _well if you want to get him its not going to be easy. I doubt they would let people like you near beacon. But I do know someone who can help you. I heard he was looking for capable people he may be a bit of a ass but he is the best shot at getting this guy for you. I could contact a meeting for you for the right fee of course." I pull out another gold bar._

" _Alright ill contact you when I arrange the meeting." after that we leave._

 _After a few days of waiting we were contacted about the meeting. When we arrived we saw a interesting man._

" _Hello my name is marko who are you?" I ask him he smirks and gives a little bow._

" _Roman torchwick at your service. Now I heard you need to get someone." he says._

" _Yes we heard that you are the best for the job." I say to him._

" _Yes I am very talented but to do what you need i will have to have something in return. And it isn't exactly legal." he says._

" _we are no strangers to working outside the law." I say back_

" _Interesting well as much as I would love to accept you I am afraid that I'm not the one who will decide if you work with us she is." he moves to the side to show a beautiful woman in a red dress. She has the feeling of dread to her._

" _So your the ones that junior said could help us." she says_

" _Yes we heard that you could possibly help us find someone."_

" _Yes someone named six correct? I heard he was a huntsman very dangerous to be picking fights with the likes of them" she says._

" _We are use to such things. So can you help us?" I ask_

" _I can but you have to work for me for a time. And you must do exactly as I ask. If you do I wont just give you him. Ill give you all the hunters of that academy." she says._

" _We accept" I say with my own smile. But as I say this lanius does not seem to agree._

" _NO. I will not allow this. Working with you all is bad enough but a woman? I will not bend Knee to some Breeding stock." he says this angers the woman as she was about to speak but I do instead._

" _And what do you propose we do? Besides her we will not be able to kill the courier. And we know you cant kill him on your own." I say to him he doesn't respond_

" _Like it or not she is the best chance we have to killing him. So suck up your pride and deal with it." I say he bristles at this but does nothing. I turn back to the woman who has a smirk to her._

" _Very nice. So do we have a deal." she says to me._

" _We do. So what do we do now? Ms?" I ask_

" _Cinder. And right now you will help me acquire some things." she says_

 _After learning we know that we were stealing dust with Roman. We all talked alone._

" _working for a woman disgraceful." lanius says bitterly._

" _Only for now. Obviously we will pretend to work for this woman for now. Like I said before she is our best shot to finding and killing the courier. But after wards we will dispose of her." I say_

" _I doubt she is that easy to kill. Not only that but I doubt she is a true mastermind behind all this. Something as ambitious as what she wants has more people involved." the ranger says. It was the first time we heard him speak._

" _True which is why we will wait and find out how to kill her. For now play the part of a lapdog until we get the chance. For now lets inform our "Employers" of our recent progress." this besides the ranger disgusted them._

" _Ill do it" the ranger said walking off to use his comm device._

" _You know they are just going to kill us after we complete this mission." elijah says_

" _Which is why we will do the same thing for this woman. We will do to them. we will take care of them before they take care of us. I propose we stay here since they wont have any jurisdiction to us."_

" _No." lanius says "I will return this is not my world. Our world will bear the mark of the legion I will make sure of it." he says_

" _Besides that ranger wont allow us to betray them. Besides I think using this world with our own could prove benifical for all of us." Elijah says._

" _NO. I will not allow this world to corrupt ours." lanius says._

" _How about this. After we take care of six and our handlers lanius can return. And me and Elijah can stay here." lanius agrees to this but Elijah doesn't seem to enjoy the idea._

 _I make a gesture to him to show we will talk after lanius leaves. Elijah also agrees and lanius walks off._

" _After we take care of the others we take care of lanius." I say to him Elijah just nods and walks off._

 _Each of them were planning to betray each other. But for now they will be united to kill a common enemy._

PRESENT TIME IN EARTH

Another meeting was called after the new info was brought to light of this new world.

After everyone entered the meeting began.

"So I assume we all know about this world we now have." Alexander says

"Yes it is quite the development. I say we use this world for ourselves. From what I hear the only real threat there is. Is those hunters and if we help this cinder woman we can eliminate the most glaring threat." Gregore suggests

"Yes they don't seem to have the weapons we have. The resources we are already getting from there is truly amazing." Richardson says.

"Yes but what about this cinder woman. After she defeats the hunters I doubt she is just going to bend knee to us. Not only that but we know she cant be working alone." Mr. Kaage says

"Which is why we will have our agents find out more about this group. I doubt she knows about our world and I most certain that this war of hers will have losses on both sides. Once it is over we will strike quickly to her weaken state." Alexander says

"easier said than done." Mr. kaage says

"Yes but that is for a later date. For now we will focus on the main reason we even sent the agents there. After six is dealt with and any other loose ends we can focus on what this world will be used for." Richardson says.

They all agree to this

"Alright besides the new world. how is your mission going."

"So far we have found the location of several of the couriers old friends. I will tell you when I have dealt with them." he says

"Good. That will be all for now." they all get up

"Remember gentlemen this new discovery will changer our world forever." they all nod.

But just like with there agents these leaders are planning on backstabbing each other. One for power The president. One for scientific freedom institute. The third for the same as the first the syndicate.

But the last one has a different reason. Gregore doesn't want this world mixing with his. He wants all connection to it severed he know that something is not right about it and knows that this world could lead to the wiping out of the human race. He only pretended to want this world because he know if he objected they would get rid of him first.

He will betray the others because he believes that using this world could end there's.

BACK WITH MARKO AFTER THE DOCKS

Most of the other were angry that they couldn't kill the courier but marko was happy. Killing him there would have been to quick he wanted him to suffer. Just like before but his thoughts were intruded after he saw cinder walk in along with two other lackeys.

"I'm very disappointed in you all." she says

"Hey you are the one who suggested with working with those mutts of the white fang." roman says

"You will continue to do so. I have big plans for you all. I just ask for a little cooperation." she says showing fire in her hand. This scares roman but the rest of us don't even twitch

"Cooperation with you has caused us to fail." lanius says

"You had your chance to kill the courier and you blew it. don't you speak to me as if it is my fault or I will rip your mouth off." she threatens but lanius just gets angry at this.

"I would like to see you try woman." he says about to pull out his sword.

"Lanius calm down. I'm sorry about my friend here we are all just a bit angry that we couldn't kill the courier." Marko says

"I will let it go this time but keep him on a tighter chain. Or you will be the one to pay for his actions." she says trying to threaten him. Marko in his thoughts is not amused but he knows this woman could kill him. So he just smiles

"I will do well to remember that. Besides he owes you for unlocking his Aura." he says to her

Cinder loses her smirk she had and just stares at this man. While the others didn't fear her like she wanted. This man was different he didn't fear her and yet he still did her bidding. Not out of any respect for her. She knows that he doesn't. While this wouldn't worry her this man was much more dangerous than the others with him.

She didn't know what it was about him but he gave off a feeling to him. Even though she knew this man could be killed by her his smile actually made her hair stand up on the back of her neck.

She had seen some of the things he could do to people. She was not a stranger to violence and death but this man did things that even made her sick. She was actually afraid of him a little. She only was afraid of Salem yet this man could give off a feeling of fear like she could.

She would have to keep a eye on him.

"well we need to get back to work. Remember big plans for all of you. You just have to cooperate" she says walking off.

When she walked off marko keeps his smile and under his breath he says.

"Oh I have big plans for you as well." and walks back to the others

 **That is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Lilbird04: glad to be of some help**

 **Guest: don't worry I have watched the series.**

 **A FAN: glad to know and don't worry happens to me all the time.**

 **BANE: don't worry two will be my limit remember I only really have to update both stories at least once a week. I have a lot of free time as well I can handle it. Thanks for the concern though**

 **A FAN: I'm glad you agree with me on season one it truly was mostly filler. As for a team name I guess I could give him one. It seems weird to give one man a team name but I guess it should be put in. As for the game I saw the game and I must say I will be putting it in. I think it will be perfect for one of the villains and it just seems right for a fallout crossover. I cant believe no one even thought of doing it before hell the final boss is perfect for six. So don't worry that is definitively going for the speech I cant believe I forgot to do the damn phrase. THAT WAS STUPID OF ME. It was a perfect moment to but don't worry I will do my best to put it in the story mark my words it will be in here. As for opinion for the courier you really think his background was extensive? I thought it was lackluster and was going to add a bit more to it later on I mean we don't even know how the state of vegas is in right now but I will tell later on. Anyways thanks for the amazing review I hope you can do more like this.**

 **BIG Smoke: isn't a price for peoples lives that story? I highly recommend that story its not exactly like this scenario but it is pretty close and I'm afraid I wont be doing something like that sorry hope you enjoy my work sill.**

 **A FAN: oh don't worry they will be in here alright just wait.**

 **Guest: I hope this clears up any questions you had as for marko he will be explained later on but I want to save that for the future but I'm pretty sure you can probably guess how he is still alive. As for lanius he never actually died soo yea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Revelations part 2**

After the events at the docks we were interrogated by Ozpin. I was sitting in a typical interrogation room when ozpin came in with his signature coffee mug and cane.

"So I heard about the little events at the docks." he says to me. I say nothing in response.

"Nice to see you finally took that helmet off." he says to me I currently was wearing my heavy duster so many of my facial scars are visible. After this I still remain silent, ozpin sighs

"six I'm going to be blunt, the others said you had some affiliation to the people at the docks I need to know what exactly is that affiliation." he says to me.

"they are part of my past that I hopefully put to rest." I say to him I am very reluctant to tell him the truth. I mean would he even believe it?

"What exactly do you mean part of your past?" he asks. I just look at him and eventually look away unable to look at him in the face. I really don't want to say anything.

"Look six I need you to tell me. If this could danger the others I.." but I cut him off

"But it wont." I say he looks unconvinced, I myself give a sigh and speak.

"look Ozpin I really don't want to talk about my past. What happened back then is.." I have some memories flash to me.

"Is something I don't want to have to remember. Please don't make me remember I promise it wont be a problem." I say to him with some desperation in my voice. He looks at me with pity but also sternness.

"Alright six ill make you a deal. If this matter does not cause a problem for the students I will not pursue it anymore, but if it does you are going to tell me." he says to me.

"OK I accept."I say almost instantly.

Ozpin sighs and gets up. "Alright six you are free to go." as he says this I also get up and leave. We return to beacon a bit later and I go to my dorm to hopefully forget this unfortunately turn of events.

FEW WEEKS LATER

Its been a bit after the events at the docks. In that time I tried to avoid team RWBY and JNPR I owed them a explanation but I really did not want to tell them. I did a pretty good job of avoiding them until I stumbled upon Blake at the library at night.

I was at the library because I was trying to look up any information on the white fang I needed to see if I can solve this before this becomes worse but I couldn't find much. I didn't really sleep much anymore but I was use to this, but this is the longest I haven't slept and it was taking its toll on me.

Anyways back to when I met Blake. I was walking in the library to do my daily or nightly research on the white fang when I saw her. I looked on her screen and saw that she was looking up the same thing I was, this action surprised me but it kind of made sense since Blake used to be part of the white fang.

I was going to leave but I stopped. She could help me in my research and she is the one who relatively knows the most about me then again that really isn't much, I could also most likely convince her not to try and find out of my past since we are or we were kind of in the same situation.

So I decided to go up to her.

"um hey Blake." I say she jumps a bit and looks back at me.

"Oh six I uh didn't see you there." she says I look at her and to be honest she doesn't really look all that well. But honestly I didn't really care.

"What are you doing here." she asks

"well same reason you are,look at more info on the current problem." I say to her.

"Really? Well have you found anything?" she asks with a bit of desperation.

I sigh."no nothing, I was going to come here to see if I could find some info or anything really." I say after this she gives me a stern look,she doesn't seem to believe me.

"SIx I know you know something about the current situation. What do you know about those four that were at the docks?" she asks I feared she would bring this up but I am prepared.

"Look Blake I really don't want to talk about that." I say to her stern look gets even harder.

"You promised to explain that in fact you should have done that a while back but you have been avoiding us. Ruby has been worried sick about you." she says which brings me a ping of guilt. I was going to say something but she continues.

"Not only that but you know about us we have been nothing but trusting to you but you haven't given that same courtesy. You need to tell us." he says

I look at her with my own stern look.

"If I remember correctly you kept secrets from us as well." I say to her

"I told you my past when it became a problem you.." I cut her off however

"ITS not a problem." I say a bit louder than I wanted to, she gives me a unconvinced look and I sigh again.

"Look Blake my past is not.. its not pretty I can easily say it is a lot worse than yours. What happened back then has left scars not just physically but mentally as well. I just don't want to remember. So please just let me keep it to myself if it does become a real problem I swear to the lord himself I will explain everything. For now how about you and I just work together to find anything out. Please?" I say the last bit with desperation.

Her stern look lessons but is still slightly there, she sighs and responds.

"Alright six I can deal with that for now, but you have to know that you can't keep secrets forever I would know I tried."

"I know." I say with a bit of sadness with my voice.

"Alright well I guess we should get to it then. Oh and six I wont tell the others about this I have been avoiding them as well." I feel a bit more relieved about this.

"Alright lets get started." we then move to our own respective scrolls and begin researching.

FEW DAYS LATER

After the events in the library me and Blake would meet there after the day to see if we could find anything. Typically we didn't which made me think of ways to find anything on the enemy.

After apparently a food fight that happened that I was not apart of due to me avoiding them we were in class,Mr. Ports class to specify. Anyways nothing noteworthy happened for most of the class,that was until something did.

During the class I saw a shimmer behind port, at first I just ignored it thinking it was my sleep deprivation that was until I saw it move to the trapped Grimm port had which caused the Grimm to get aggressive.

"Six." says, my observation is momentary distracted by him calling my name.

"Yes?" I ask

"Why don't you show us what a real huntsman is like?" he says, all I do is nod and walk to the center of the room. The Grimm was a boar as soon as the door open the thing charged me and I easily moved out of the way I pulled out sweet revenge and shot its side.

It didn't die but it was pretty damaged it turned around and rolled to me I moved out of the way again and before it turned around I shot it a few more times and it died.

"Marvelous marvelous truly are you a true huntsman." he says, however when he was laughing I noticed something. The shimmer I saw earlier was behind him and from what I could tell now it was the outline of a ranger and from what I could see was about to do something behind port.

I pulled out a machete I had and threw it behind Port,port was surprised by this action and most likely thought it was to him. That was until it went past him and the ranger removed his stealth boy and grabbed the machete however the force of my throw was a bit much for him and he moved back a bit.

"Damn your as perceptive as they say Courier." he says as he throws the machete on the ground.

I could tell that he wasn't part of the secret group that wanted to kill me in the NCR so the question was why is he here.

"Why are you here." I say to him he chuckles

"Me? I'm here to take you in for your crimes. You have a lot of enemies courier they all want you dead." he says as he pulls out his Sequoia I scoff at this.

"By yourself? I will admit you vets are tough but it takes more than one to get me." I say to him he chuckles again at this.

"Myself? I'm not suicidal courier, besides haven't you learned that hit squads are in teams of four?" this shocks me and it get tackled to the ground by two vets who handcuff me.

As this happening everyone else in the classroom is shocked port went to go for his weapon before the fourth ranger comes out and shocks him unconscious.

"Don't think so old man." he says

The students went to most likely move to get their weapons but the ranger grabs port and puts a gun to his head.

"Nobody moves or the old man gets splattered." the ranger says this make everyone sit down.

The leader of the group walks to me.

"Alright six I'm going to bring you to the person in charge of this operation come on you will like this." he says, this makes me raise a eyebrow and let him lead me to whoever is in charge of this operation, the fourth ranger also comes with us with port unconscious in his hands.

We come out onto the open front of the school and I hear the distinct sound of a virtebird. It lands in the front of the school and many students are there just looking at the strange vehicle in front of them.

After the ship stops moving out comes several other vets and a couple of heavy troopers as well. Then the person in charge of this entire operation comes out Ex-general Oliver.

"Well well well. If it isn't the " _ _HERO"__ of the NCR the courier himself, how does it feel to be under the claws of the bear you little shit." he says to me with a cigar in his mouth and a smug grin.

After he says this I did what any other person in my situation would have done if they knew Oliver and his reputation. I laugh

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA" I laugh to the point of falling down if it weren't for the rangers holding me

The smug look on Olivers face turns into one of confusion and then anger.

"Hehe, Oh god its Oliver Look out everyone its General wait and see be careful not to piss him off he might actually go after you in the next five years after he gets done shooting himself in the foot." I say laughing a bit again I hear the rangers next to me give a chuckle of their own. Seems they don't like Oliver as much as I do.

"What the fucks so funny as far as I can see you are kinda fucked right now." he says to me I laugh again.

"That's what you think? Oh god your nickname is general wait and see and yet you cant see shit oh god this is to perfect." I say.

This makes the general angry and he walks up to me and slugs me in the face. Obviously he either overestimated his fist or underestimated my face knowing him its probably both anyways this action hurts his hand.

After failing to hurt me and rubbing his hand he looks me in the face with a look of pure rage.

"Alright you little shit what the hell do you mean." he says

"Oliver I thought you would have learned by now. You NEVER play cards with me especially when I'm better at poker than you are." I say to him with a grin.

Oliver has a look of confusion on his face and behind him we see his heavy troopers fall to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Oliver says, the heavy troopers say the same thing as the vets get them out of the armor to detain them.

"See funny thing about rangers Oliver they are extremely loyal to the ones in charge especially the vets." Oliver's face goes white and he looks at me with a bit of fright.

"B-But I'm in charge." he says clearly not believing what he ways saying, and as he says this the rangers stop holding me and pull their guns out at Oliver.

"Oliver your not a general anymore. Your nothing more than a pencil pusher I however am a governor of Vegas I out rank you highly." I walk up to him and punch him in the face hard he staggers back and falls to the ground.

"Oliver right now I'm holding a full house while you have nothing but a pair of twos." I begin walking away as the rangers begin detaining the troopers and Oliver.

"COME BACK HERE." Oliver yells as the rangers grab him.

"you bastard who do you think you are a hero? You stupid kid you know nothing YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT RUIN THE REPUBLIC SINCE THE BEGINNING." he yells to me. This stops me in my tracks.

This son of a bitch has the audacity to say I have done nothing but ruin the republic? Also he called me a kid I don't particularly like that.

"Excuse me? I have done nothing but ruin the republic? I have been trying to save it since the beginning, I have risked my life time and time again to save it, I have lost friends to corrupt officials like you and yet I still risk my life to save the republic. I solved many of the republics problems and yet you sit here,The general who got so many good men and women killed just for his fucking pride." I walk to the general as I say this to him. I have a look of pure anger on my face.

"And you have the audacity to say I have RUINED THE REPUBLIC." I yell

I grab Oliver by the throat and Drag him to the cliff end.

"You know what Oliver I'm going to finish what I started. At the dam I let gravity decide if you died but I forgot about the water at the ground, so I'm going to do it again but this time there is no water." Oliver's anger disappears and is replaced with pure fear.

"N-NO WAIT" he says completely scared I see that the Rangers lined up the troopers near the cliff as well next to me.

The rangers get into a firing squad stance and the lead ranger speaks.

"Oliver and his men you have been found guilty of treason against the republic and as such are to be killed by firing squad." he turns to the other rangers

"RANGER READY." the rangers straighten their backs the students watching are horrified but I don't care I'm going to kill this son of a bitch.

"AIM" the Rangers aim their gun to the men and they all fall to their knees begging as well as Oliver well minus the begging since I am holding him by the neck over the edge of the cliff.

"FI.." but he is cut off when I hear the distinct sound of a little girl yell.

"SIX DON'T!" I look over to see ruby standing in the way of the rangers.

"Ruby move out of the way." I say to her.

"NO I wont let you kill these people." she says

"These people have gotten people killed all for their stubborn pride. They got many killed and killed many themselves I will no longer let them do this." but this does not deter her.

"Then let them pay for their crimes in jail if you kill them you will be no better than them. Please six think of not just us but everyone here." I look around to see all the students with their look of horror. I also see Glynda and Ozpin have arrived.

After a long couple of moments I pull Oliver back and told the rangers to stand down I look down to see the pitiful man Oliver crying gratitude to ruby

"Congratulation Oliver you just got almost killed by a kid and got saved by a little girl." I say and then turn to the Rangers

"get him and the rest of them out of here he can pay for his crimes back at the republic. By the way how did you get here you don't seem to be part of the group President Alexander has after me." I say this makes the rangers stop what they are doing and look at me.

"After you? Do you mean there is a order from congress to kill you." he asks me and I see the rangers twitch to their weapons.

"NO president Alexander has acted without congresses approval and has tried to kill me. I would know I saw his personal lapdog try and kill me." I say to them this calms them down and makes them stop going for their weapons.

"Well then in that case I will see to that matter. As for how we got here we heard about the big empty Oliver got us and a few trooper to come and kill you supposedly said he got ordered by congress but you know Oliver he is a idiot the papers he showed us were clearly fake. Anyways when we got to the big empty the uh brains wanted you to return and said they knew you somehow got transported to another dimension due to a chip in you they put."

This comment shocks me I didn't know I had a chip in me.

"They then asked us to retrieve you after a bit of arguing and made a transponder to get you home. Sadly however the one that Oliver had for you broke when he well broke it and the only one we have is this one which will break when we use it to get home speaking of which are you coming?" he asks

I think of this I want to get home however if I do there is a small tiny chance that Alexander can use the case with Oliver against me and as such could cause everything I work for in the republic to be gone.

"No I wont risk everything I built to be taken by that prick. But when you get home please look into this matter." I say to him he nods at this.

"I will but remember courier if congress makes the decision to kill you I am obligated to carry it out." he says to me I chuckle at this

"That's what I both love and hate about you Rangers always so loyal even to clearly wrong actions." he just chuckles as well as he begins to aboard the virtebird. I was about to go and get ready to leave and talk to Ozpin because well now he will demand answers when all of the sudden the virtebird exploded.

I was thrown back as was the rangers and Oliver and his men who were alive somehow. I get up and see walk out from the rubble and smoke of the virtebird I see someone walk out of it

 ** **(PLAY RED VS BLUE SHARKFACE THEME HERE)****

Out of the wreckage I see a man In raider power armor but most likely much better than the normal version. he had red flames all over his armor and a heavy incinerator with a chainsaw attached to the barrel.

Through the looking part of the chest piece of the power armor I see that the power armor helmet was a special helmet look like a closed version of the Mk 2 power armor helmet as well as a jet pack this make me think he could have more power armor parts in his armor. On the incinerator I see that it had the name Cook Cook on it, on the barrel it had the name violet on one side and queenie on the other and the chainsaw part had motor runner.

"I knew Oliver would never be able to kill you." the man says walking to me.

"Now however its time for me to make you pay for what you have done. I'm going to make you burn for what you did to me." he says pointing the incinerator at me.

"Fuck me its a fucking fiend." I say as I quickly dodge the flames sent at me. Seems that he has a incinerator and flamer chainsaw all mixed together.

As this is happening I see that team RWBY and JNPR call their rocket lockers to summon their weapons. I see Glynda pull up her cattle whip at the man to use her power to most likely throw him around a bit however what he does is slam his fist on the ground and a large bubble appear and Glynda has no affect.

"What." Glynda says with a look of shock. the man looks to Glynda.

"Good these new toys work." he points his incinerator at her.

"Time to burn bitch." he says as he shoots at Glynda, she may not have affect on him but his attacks also don't have any affect on her. She sends the attacks back at him and he moves out of the way with his jet pack.

He then runs into team RWBY were he gets punched my yang but when she does this however she is shocked and then hit back with the mans chainsaw. Ruby and wiess combines attacks to shoot frozen chunks at him but he responds by burning them before they reach him.

I pull out my anti material rifle and shoot at him he notices and blocks the shots with his chainsaw. He then tries to rush me before team JNPR jumps in Nora comes in with her hammer to smash him but he blocks it. However as he does this Pyrrha comes in from behind with Ren to slash at him but they both get shocked as well.

"Pyrrha Ren distract him let Nora get the hit." Jaune yells as he tries to rush the guy but is easily thrown back.

However as Pyrrha Ren try to attack him he completely ignore them as he blocks a strike from Nora.

"You really shouldn't yell out your plans kids." he says as he grabs Noras hammer and slams her into Ren and Pyrrha. Team RWBY come back into the picture as they try to rush him, however they keep their distance as they try using ranged attacks but they don't really have much affect.

Seeing he was distracted I bring out Annabel and shoot him that does a lot of damage as the part of his armor covering his face from his chest is broken he helmet is clearly seen.

"Damn Look kids I don't want to fight you I just want the courier." he yells out.

"Why why do you want six?" I hear Ruby yell.

"WHY? That basterd killed what family I had. HES NOTHING BUT A MURDER AND I WANT HIM TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID." the man yells as he rushes me I pull out the blade of the east as he raises his chainsaw to strike me I block it and we lock blades as sparks begin flying.

"I'll admit your pretty smart for a fiend finally decided to take those mentats?" I say with a smirk.

This infuriates him as he kicks me hard and it sends me flying back.

"ILL MAKE YOU PAY YOU SON OF A BITCH" he yells and shoots me with his incinerator.

However as he does this Team JNPR and RWBY rush him all at once which allows Nora to get a hit off him the electricity rushes through her but it does nothing and he gets hit back.

His right arm part of his armor is destroyed.

"Damn kids stop getting in the way." he aims his weapon at them and shoots rapidly. They managed to dodge them but Nora Yang and Jaune are hit back. The others rush him but as they do I see a small pod come from his shoulder and several missiles shoot at them everyone is hit back

As he is distracted however I pull out Annabelle again and shoot his other arm off.

"DAMN IT." he yells.

Nora takes this time to smash his legs and break them. He sweeps at her with his chainsaw but she moves away.

She smiles and yells "Look ren I Broke his legs." ren just sighs.

"Looks Iike I underestimated you all. To many." he looks to me.

"Ill be back for you Courier." he says as he jumps off the cliff of the place.

"I look forward to it." I say and look back at ozpin while he looks pleased at how his students did in the fight he doesn't look pleased at me however.

I walk up to him "Look Ozpin I will answer all your questions I know our deal but right now I want to see if the rangers are fine ok" he just nods at me as he begins to walk back to the tower. Glynda joins him and she looks extremely angry at me whatever she is always angry.

I quickly go to the rangers to see if I can help them.

WITH THE FIEND

Damn brats I underestimated them. The info I got told me they didn't have as strong weaponry then I did but it seems they make up for it with their superhuman abilities. Not only that but it seems they are very dangerous in large numbers. Next time ill try not to be so overconfident.

As I was walking through the alleyways of vale I went to the spot I was suppose to meet. If I were to kill or fail to kill the courier after general Oliver was to meet and most likely fail at killing the courier or fail at even doing anything against him. I mean really no wonder people like us were allowed to operate that guy was incompetent as they get.

Anyways I was to meet some scientist who was imprisoned by the NCR but escaped what for I don't really know but must have been something serious because from what I heard the guy was thought to be put on death row for what he did.

I got to the meeting place and saw him. He was some black guy in the stereotypical science outfit honestly I didn't care.

"You the guy I'm suppose to meet." I say to him

"Yes my name Pierce pleasure." he says in a monotone like voice.

"So what now?" I ask honestly after this bit I wasn't told what I was going to do afterwards.

"Now we are going to go and meet the people you will be working with follow me." he says as he leads I just follow him.

After a bit of walking we stumble upon a warehouse inside I see lots of people in white getup inside with the picture of a wolf with claw marks in front of it in red as I enter I see several people there.

One is a guy that to be honest look pretty fashionable. He had a bowler hat white trench coat black pants shoes and gloves and a gray handkerchief. Next to him was a light skin girl with green hair red eyes a very revealing outfit that was brown. To her right was some guy in mostly grey clothing with silver hair and finally next to them was some guy in all black clothing.

As I entered I heard them talking.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." the bowler hat guy said as he put his hands around them.

"This is turning out just like the divorce." he said as he let go of them.

"Ugg spare us the thought of you procreating." the girl in green responds with clear distaste for the man.

"That was a joke and this just might tell me were you two have been all day." he said holding up a bit of paper he apparently just stole.

"I'm a professional sweetheart pay attention maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address." he say to them.

"Cleaning up your problems one of them at least." the boy in gray says finally speaking.

"That wasn't your job to do you should learn to do what you are told. Disobeying could get you killed." the man in black finally speaks.

"Thank you Marko you are always such a good help." Bowler hat guy says. Hearing name made me shocked.

"Wait marko as in the man in Black? I heard you died." I say making everyone turn their attention to me.

"Oh great another member of team crazy just what we needed." the boy in gray says. Others? I didn't know there were others but this kids altitude was not going to fly with me .

"Shut it kid or I'll burn you to a crisp I wasn't talking to you ." I say to him he gets mad at this but the girl holds him back I turn back to marko and he has a amused smirk to him.

"Thats right its me in the flesh." he says taking a little bow as well.

"Anyways now that we are all aquainted I want to get back to the matter at hand you brats had no right to go and play around in the city you are suppose to lay low." bowler hat guy say to them.

"Well we were taking care of the problem which you seem to fail to do constantly." the boy in gray says.

"Listen you little punk if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would.." but he was cut off by the sound of a woman.

"Do what Roman?" she asks as she comes down to us.

"Id uh not kill them?" he says a bit nervously

"You were suppose to kill the would be run away." she says to him.

"I was going to but.." again he was cut off by the girl in green this time.

"HE was going to escape to Vacuo mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat." she says

"I think he was some sort of cat actually."mercury says

"What like a puma?" she asks

"Yea there you go." he says back

"Quiet." Cinder says intruding on the conversation.

"I thought I told to keep your hands clean while you are here." she says clearly not happy with the situation.

"I just thought." the Girl says but this time she is stopped by Cinder.

"Dont think obey." she says she turns back to Roman who was making fun of the two in the background.

"and you why wasn't this done sooner." he then begins gesturing to the crates around him.

"Sorry if we have been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom." he says

"Your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." mercury says

"Look around kid I have this town running scared, police around every corner dust prices through the roof and we are sitting pretty in a old warehouse full of dust vials rounds and crates than we know what to do with." he then turns around to face them after gesturing to the items behind him.

"Speaking of which if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan it might actually make my next stream of robberies a little smoother." he says the last part with a bit of annoyance to him.

"Oh roman have a little faith." the girl in red says as she walks up to him and puts her hand on his cheek.

"You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it." and then her eyes and body glow a bit and she lets go of him.

"besides we are done with dust." she says.

"Ok what now?" Roman asks.

"We proceed with phase two. Have the white fang empty this warehouse and go to the coordinates I sent you." she then turns to me.

"You must be the new recruit my partners sent me."She says

"I am I guess who are you?" I ask

"Your new employer you and your other buddies are helping me with a plan of mine I assume you are here to kill the courier as well?" she asks.

"Yes how do you know that?" I ask

"Your not the only one who wants him dead." I hear Marko say

"All this for one person is a bit excessive." I hear Roman say.

"THIS one person destroyed an entire nation of slavers as well as many other large groups he isn't just one person." I say to him.

"Enough about that. If you do as I say then you will get your chance at killing the courier understood?" she says

Clearly in no place to say no I accept.

"Good I'll send you orders later for now get used to the people around you." she begins walking off.

"well lets get back to work." I hear marko say and I do as he says.

 ** **That is chapter 5 folks I want to say I am SOOOO SORRRY that this is so late a lot of things came up and I just was not able to get this story out but fear not after next week I should be able to get this story back to its original updates. Oh and sorry again because next week there will also be no chapter update due to the fact that I am doing rewrites for my other story a different kind of her check It out if you want.****

 ** **REVIEWS****

 ** **Big Smoke: sorry to disappoint but I hope you get the story you want someday hell maybe you could write it yourself I mean thats why I wrote my story because I thought I could add something anyways good luck on that and hope you continue to enjoy****

 ** **Lilbird04: yea hope that clears up some questions you had about the enemies. And about the courier I'm going to try and make the courier explain his past bit by bit because that is more realistic kinda like how the companions in fallout new vegas worked. But it may end up being a lore dump who knows still hope you enjoy.****

 ** **A fan: glad to see you excited and on the topic of who the enemy may be I will not confirm nor deny the involvement of the institute you will just have to wait and see.****


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TRUTHS AND SOME LIES

After fighting the fiend I Grabbed the Rangers, Oliver and his men and brought them to the school to be cared for. Two of the rangers were OK and wanted to come with me to meet with Ozpin, I agreed and we were now in the elevator to his office.

The elevator open and I see Ozpin there and Glynda with a stare that could kill, guess she's pissed.

"Six your here good, although I didn't expect the company." he says gesturing to the two rangers.

"There here to tell us how the current status of my home is since I haven't been there in a while." he nods and I sit down.

We wait a little as I move around In my seat uncomfortably, not because of the seat but because I really didn't want to tell Oz about my home. After a bit more waiting I decided it was time to start.

"Alright Ozpin in order for me to tell you whats going on first I need to tell you of were I am I do however I need you to keep a open mind about this, because as unbelievable as this is its the truth."

"We are not from here." I say gesturing to the two rangers besides me.

"We already knew that." I hear Glynda say. Her irritated tone did not go unnoticed by the rangers however as one Rangers goes to correct her.

"You will be quiet and show respect when the courier is speaking." he says turning to her. Glynda gives him a stare but it does nothing to the vet.

"Ranger stand down." I say sternly looking at the ranger he turns to me.

"But sir"

"But nothing, they have every right to me angry with me as I have withheld information from them that has hurt their students. You will be quiet unless I speak to you am I clear."

"Yes sir" the rangers says giving a salute. I turn back to Ozpin.

"Sorry for that, anyways as I was saying we are not from here and what I mean by that is. Well we are not of this world." this comment gets their attention.

"How so?" asks Ozpin.

"Well for one our continents and your do not match, and as for the state of your homes despite the presence of Grimm is a hell of a lot better then ours."

"are you serious right now? How are we suppose to believe something like that?" Glynda says unconvinced.

"Actually it makes sense." Glynda faces Ozpin with confusion.

"As we know six here has no Aura and we know that everyone besides the Grimm have Aura, even plants and animals. If he was from another world that would explain why he doesn't have one."

"I suppose if you think like that it could be true." Glynda says now considering the Idea.

"So if you are not from here and your home is different from ours, what is it like then?" Ozpin asks

"well to be blunt Ozpin, My home is a shit hole." my cursing makes Glynda give me a cold stare but I ignore it.

"Explain."Ozpin demands

"Well to do that we need to start at the beginning. See our world never had Grimm to worry about, as such conquest and controlling of resources was much easier. But because of no common threat to mankind we decide to be our own monsters and kill each other."

"our world has had hundreds of wars in its time but were it all went wrong was during a war called the resource wars."

"the resource wars began because important resources like oil were becoming rare. These resources were like your dust and were used to power everything."

I pull up a hologram map in middle of the room to show them what our world looked liked.

"Eventually Europe united to become the European commonwealth and attacked the middle east to get what little oil they could that remained there. Eventually after they beat them they then turned on each other turning into nothing more than squabbling countries."

"After that the only country in the world that had access to easy oil was the US one of the two superpowers in the world. The other superpower however china decided they wanted that oil for themselves and invaded Alaska." as I explain the story the images of the countries change to fit the circumstance I was explaining

"The China was know for its stealth technology which allowed it to hold onto Alaska for a while. However the US created many technologies to counter them including Energy weapons, Robots, and even a Virus that would create super soldiers. The last one created something else in the future but that's a story for another day." I look back at Glynda and Ozpin, Ozpin still has a calm face but Glynda looks disgusted by what I was telling her.

"Anyways what really turned the war was the creation of power armor." I pull of a image of the t-45 set.

"This is the first model of the power armor, one of these could turn a soldier into a walking tank. However most of the early models were used on the countries citizens than the front lines." This causes Glynda to speak.

"Why would they do something like that?" she says with anger in her voice.

"The war caused many power and food shortages which led to riots, to keep order they used these suits to be used as riot control which basically means to shoot anyone protesting." This comment angered Glynda more but she kept silent.

"After this they created the second version of power armor which helped pushed the Chinese out of Alaska, which they did by sending these soldier to the Chinese mainland and killing so many people that they had to pull back home." Glynda looked even mores disgusted and Ozpin began to get a little angry to what I was as evident to his narrowed eyebrows.

"However because of this the Chinese government decided to do the last thing they could which started the great war." I turn off the holograms and pull out a little globe to put on Ozpins desk.

"Great war, I'm familiar with the term." Ozpin says I scoff at this.

"Yea well I wish our war was like yours." Glynda was not happy about the remark and she was about to say something but Ozpin stopped her by putting up his hand.

"continue."

"Well the great war only lasted for two hours because All nuclear capable nations launched their nukes at one another." this confuses them

"Nukes?"

"Nukes are basically bombs that could wipe out half of vale in a second." this shocks both of them, Glynda's face goes pale.

"You don't mean they really-" I cut her off

"yes and at that time there were thousands of these bombs." I pull out Benny's old lighter

"In under two hours the entire world was covered in nuclear fire killing 90% of the population. Not only that but Nuclear bombs create something called Radiation which Mutates the land that got hit creating the wasteland we live in today." I put the lighter to the globe lighting it on fire to emphasis my point.

"How did you all even survive?" Glynda asks

"before the war a company called vault tech predicted the war would happen and created vaults to keep people safe. However truth be told people who entered vaults most likely had it worst than some who were outside after the bombs fell."

"How?"

"well the vaults were actually created as experiments for people to see all the ways they could break people. One vault made people sacrifice a person every year or they would all die, or another were they had people experimented to turn into horrific creatures and that's if they survived. Only two vaults didn't have a experiment and one of them had all its inhabitants killed by raiders when they opened up."

"How could someone do something so awful." I hear Glynda say.

"I don't know but I'm not done yet we haven't even gotten to me."

"Fast forward 200 years and we end up in a place called the Mohave were the New California Republic a democratic postwar nation finds Hoover dam, one of the few places on earth that has access to large amounts of clean fresh water and power very valuable commodities."

"There was also New Vegas a place left untouched by the great war due to the intervention of Mr. House who saved the city during the Great war and even 200 years later still resided in it."

"You have people who can live Over 200 years?" Ozpin asks

"Yes although Mr. House was kept alive by different means than most who live that long. Those who usually survive that long are Ghouls who have been mutated by radiation to become completely immoral unless they are shot or killed like most are." Glynda and Ozpin nods in acceptance as they Know of prejudice.

"Anyways since the NCR couldn't have Vegas they at least could have the dam, however across that dam was another nation."

"A vast army of slaves forged on the conquest of 86 tribes Ceasars legion." I say this with clear hatred in my voice.

"The legion was a nation led by a man named Edward swallow who named this country after a old ancient empire the Romans. Almost all in the society were slaves only merchants were allowed freedom, Women were second class citizens viewed as only breeding cattle to create more soldiers and they had nasty ways of killing people, the most favorite of which were nailing people on crosses and leaving them there to die slowly." Glynda's expressions changed from sick to angry from hearing this.

"If they were all slaves why did they fight for him?" I hear Ozpin ask.

"Because Ceasar made them believe he was a god. The people he conquered were tribals simple people who were easy to manipulate."

"After the NCR met them at the dam they fought over it the NCR won but only barley. The Legion didn't retreat however and after four years of a stalemate the tables would finally turn. And it all started when I delivered a platinum chip or more actually failed to deliver one." I pull out that very chip

"This little thing here started it all. There's a reason they call me courier six because that was what I was the sixth of a series of five other couriers used as decoys to carry this thing."

"whats so special about it?" I hear Glynda ask

"This little thing here allowed the user to upload a software update to an entire army of securitrons." I say pulling up a picture of such robots.

"Obviously it belong to the creator of these robots Robert House. He made the delivery after waiting so long just find the chip. However his second in command named Benny found out about the chip and hunted down the couriers until he came upon me."

"He tied and gagged me and shot me in the head twice with this gun." I pull out maria and show them the bullet scars in my head.

"I was lucky to be alive, and I was filled with hatred. I spent the next few weeks hunting this man down until I found him in Vegas. While I was there I actually got a invite to meet himself but in my impulse to find Benny I ignored it. Benny managed to escape and I finally met himself."

"He was a smug bastard but a brilliant man, after talking to him I went to were Benny went, to the fort of were the mighty Ceasar himself was. He actually fucking invited me to the fort and wanted me to work for him."I was getting more angry thinking about him.

"I pretended to work for him and eventually after Benny was out of the picture. I went back to , after working for him a few times He ask me to do something I couldn't do."

"What was it?" Ozpin asks

"He wanted me to commit genocide and eliminate the brotherhood of steel. A group while I don't completely agree with I am apart of and have a friend who is as well."

"I couldn't do it and after a long fight I killed by beating him with a golf club." I see Glynda wince at the remark.

"I then took over his plans and kicked the NCR out of the Mohave and destroyed the Legion."

"Why did you kick out the NCR?"

"Why because they were as corrupt and useless as the vale police department. But after I took Vegas over and ruled it for a bit I eventually turned it over to the NCR who now had gone through a lot of reforms. Even if they were made by one of the enemies trying to kill me now."

"I feel as though you glossed over a large chunk of your story." Ozpin says

"I did but to say all of it now would take quiet a while and I really don't want to dig into it right now. For now that is the most important stuff, and before you ask I got here because of some portal a old pre-war facility that was connected to your world that I know for a fact the enemy now controls." I take a deep breath after this and look Ozpin straight in the eye.

"So what happens now?" I ask

Ozpin sits there for a bit thinking before answering.

"For now, you can stay." this shocks me and even Glynda.

"It's obvious what happened to you was out of your control and you did the best in a really bad situation. Obviously we are going to need to talk more about your past mostly on those after you but you can stay here." he turns his chair around and looks outside.

"You said before that you cant go with these rangers that will be leaving soon and you will need to stay somewhere and I in good conscious can't kick you out. You have a chance to learn here of things you could never back home and maybe change for the better."

He turns back around to me.."Besides we cant let someone as dangerous as you run around unsupervised. But one more thing." he turns to me with a very strict face.

"Its obvious you have killed before, I want to know how many?" I Freeze at this and sigh

"to many." I say somberly

"Yes But I need to know how many."

I pull out my pipboy and show it to them, I hear Glynda Gasp at the info. I don't even need to look to know one thousand five hundred and sixty three over 1500 people.

"I will admit that is quiet a number to have especially for someone as young as you even with your setting." I don't answer

"well six I think this will be all for now you are free to leave." I get up to leave but stop.

"Ozpin I would like to ask something of you." I turn to him with a pleading face

"Please don't tell anyone else of this." he looks at me and nods.

"I promise." he says and I then turn to leave with the two rangers to get them ready to leave and then face team RWBY who will be even harder to convince.

WITH OZPIN

Ozpin was sipping his coffee and looking out the window after six left. After a few moments of nothing Glynda spoke.

"Why?"

Ozpin sighs."Its like I said, he has a chance to change." this clearly doesn't calm Glynda down.

"But you saw the number Ozpin! You seen how many he's killed not only that you heard where he lived how can you just let him stay with the students over a chance!?"

"And what would you have me do? You know his enemies are after us, he knows things about them he could us stop them along with the queen. Besides this is not the first time we let a student in with a dangerous background."

"If your referring to Ms. Belladonna, she may have had a dangerous back ground but I highly doubt she has a kill count, even if she does I highly doubt it is that of his its over 1500, FIFTEEN HUNDRED!" she exclaims

"Not just her but also Qrow and Raven, if I recall they are from a bandit tribe after all. And we know how Qrow turned out."

"That may be so but we know how Raven turned out as well and its still a gamble and Qrow doesn't have 1500 kills on his belt." she says still frustrated and unable to see why Ozpin is keeping such a dangerous person here.

"Still its a chance I am willing to take, you saw how he is he clearly is Guilty of that number and is willing to change, I want to make sure we make sure he does."

"So we just let him wander around?"

"I didn't say that, obviously we are going to keep an eye on him I want to know were he is at all times and anything he does must be authorized by me, and even if I let him he must be accompanied by someone. Who knows what will happen if he is alone."

"I still don't like it."

"I don't either but our options are limited, I trust the potential I see in him but we must make sure it happens."

He turns back around to face Glynda

"that should be all for now we have a school to run." Glynda nods and turns to leave however Ozpin call over to her. 

"Oh and Glynda he may be dangerous but I trust you will treat him like any other student." Glynda turns around and nods then proceeds into the elevator.

BACK WITH SIX

After my little meeting I was with the rangers who were getting ready to leave. Oliver was still unconscious which I was thankful for. I did not need to hear his bitching.

"Are you sure your not coming? This may be your only chance." the ranger asks

"Yes like I said I cant risk it with the president, you'll look into that right?"

"Yea yea I will, besides I'm still pissed at the president for what he did to Grant. Even if he has done a lot of good for the republic that was unacceptable."The ranger says clearly annoyed.

That's right as I remember after Hanlon retired from the rangers Grant was next in line to be chief, however thanks to the intervention of Alexander a ranger of his choosing was put in charge. Most likely because the rangers are also in charge of investigating corruption and Grant has no bias for anyone about something like that.

"Hmm make sure Grant knows about this I'm sure he would love to hear about what the president has been up to." the ranger nods.

"Yea and plus if he here's its from you he would defiantly jump into it, seeing as how you two are good friends after you saved the president." I chuckle at this

"Yup anyways I'm sure I can find another way home I'm courier six after all, plus I still have things to do here." I think back to team RWBY.

The ranger then Chuckles as well."Yea don't want to get any bad grades." this comment makes some the other rangers chuckle as well.

"yea don't want the great courier getting detention that would be bad." I hear another ranger say.

"Oh come on guys we all know he doesn't want to miss the prom to dance with his girlfriend." this causes the Rangers the rangers to start laughing.

"Funny. Keep it to yourselves." I am clearly not amused, the rangers stop laughing but still are chuckling a little.

"Don't worry well keep it to ourselves, probably." they then use the transponders to teleport away.

"assholes, hope they keep it to themselves I knew I would be a laughing stock." I then sigh and pull out my pip-boy to call Ruby, its time to tell them the truth or at least some of it. I cant tell them what I told Ozpin, I know Ozpin can keep a secret plus I know he has his own but Ruby? Or the rest of her team? I doubt they could keep this secret or even understand my position. They are just to innocent thankfully I have a plan.

"Six? Six! Are you OK? what happened? What did Ozpin want? What happened to those guys?" she then continues assaulting me with questions until I stop her.

"Ruby!" she stops

I sigh. "Look Ruby those guys left, I'm fine and Ozpin wanted to talk to me about my past, and-" I pause for a second and continue.

"And I think its time I tell you guys. Are you and the rest of your team Free right now?" I ask.

"Yea after the event that happened earlier classes ended early."

"Alright well if you guys could meet me at my dorm I will explain whats going on."

"OK I'll tell them see you there." she says a little to excited. I then go and get to my dorm

After a bit I hear a knock at my door.

"come in." I say and team rwby enters.

They all decide to sit on the floor due to the bareness of the room due to me being the only one here. I sit there for a bit getting ready to speak until weiss decides to speak.

"are you going to say something? We don't have all day." this angers me a bit.

"Listen Weiss saying my past is not a easy thing to do,I thought you would understand due to the predicament with Blake but I was clearly I was wrong and to be clear I owe them a explanation I don't owe you a thing so if you could shut up and let me explain I will." Her face gets red with anger and was going to say something but Ruby stops her.

"Alright well to start I need to tell you were I am from. I'm from Vacuo on the outside of the actual city, I grew up in a small town in the middle of the desert it was nice for a while until." I pause as I think of the day, the day were my town was attacked by the legion.

"until we were attacked by bandits." The faces of everyone present turned somber as they hear all the time of villages that are attacked.

"these bandits were called the legion and they were some of the most brutal people you will ever meet." I look down and continue.

"they spared no one they hanged up people on crosses burned people on piles of trash, all the women were slaves for the bandits and the children to." I look back up and see that they have a range of emotions. Yang is angry, Ruby is sick and sad, Blake looks sad as well, and weiss is shocked.

"When you say all were slaves does that mean-" I stop her

"yes." I pull down my coat a little to show my chest that was burned." This burned marked here is what used to identify me as a slave." I put my coat back.

"For Six years I was some Random bandits slave boy, for the first year I at least kept to my mother but eventually they separated us and I never saw her again." I say with anger getting in my voice and I barley able to hold back tears that feel to be welling into my face.

"Eventually however I was saved by a group known as the Rangers. The Rangers were a elite group of warriors like the huntsman only without the semblences who hunted down bandits, one day they attacked the camp I was at and I was saved by them." I say with a small smile forming on my face as I thought of that day.

"Rangers? How come we never heard of them." Ruby asks

"because for one they are extremely secretive, and because of a change in leadership that happened to them." I get angry again as I though back to the NCR.

"Eventually a change in leader ship caused them to stop helping people and do practically nothing. They were at war with the Legion but because of the new leader they refused to take any actions . Eventually when I Got later in life I tried helping them change to turn them back to what they used to be."

"But because of this some of the Ranger leaders didn't like that I was changing things believing I was destroying them as you saw outside. Eventually I had enough of it and gave up on them leaving to get away from it all but as you saw that didn't work."

I then get angry again I realized something. "And now it seems that the Leaders are so out to get me they are willing to team up with Legion just to kill me. That man with the Brass armor and Gold sword? He was the leader of the Legion." This shocks everyone in the Room.

"They would team up with there worst enemy just to kill you? WHY?" I hear weiss shout.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I guess they figured you were more of a threat than they were and teamed up to kill you." I hear blake say.

"well not all rangers want me dead hell most of them as you seen respect me, its just some of the leaders that want me dead." I sigh

"So thats who those people were, they were Rangers and Legion after you." I hear Ruby say

"well thats half of them, the other two the man in the Suit of armor and the. "Man in black." I say his name in disgust."are part of something else wanting to kill me." I say

"The man in the suit of armor is called elijah, he was part of another group called the brotherhood of steel a group dedicated to keeping technology out of quote "Savages"

"savages?" I hear Blake ask

"What that means is anyone that isn't of there belief they went to war with the Rangers and lost, but barley survived" I hear weiss scoff

"well if they believed that anyone who isn't them is savages then it sounds like they got what they deserved." this angers me a little.

"They didn't deserve that not all of them believe that in fact I am a member of this group and have a Friend who was as well so I would appreciate that you don't insult them."

"wait I though you were a ranger how can you be one of them as well?" Yang asks confused.

"well I managed to secure a peace treaty between them and helped out the brotherhood a bit which made them allow me to join."

"However just like the Rangers a group called the circle of steel who are die hard traditionalists didn't want this treaty and so now want me dead. And now it seems even they sided with there worst enemy to kill me as well as one of the rouge members Elijah." I saw with disgust.

"wait Elijah is a rouge member and they still worked with him?" weiss asks with anger and confusion

"Yea Elijah instead of hoarding tech he wanted to create new ones which the Circle of steel disagreed with, eventually during the War with the rangers he left his unit he was with in search of a opportunity to win the war and change the world."

"actually the story of were he went is one of my favorites to tell maybe one day I could tell you guys." I smile again as I thought of the madre as hellish as it was it makes for a great story, and for the fact that it does not involve me killing anyone including Elijah sadly then its a good story to tell them, maybe my adventures in the big empty as well.

"What about the last person the man in black." I hear blake ask

May face frowns. "Him" I say with disgust.

"He out of everyone is the one I hate the most, sometime after I left the Rangers I became a bounty hunter, as I was hunting bounties I became some what known and I heard of a man in all back called marko."

"Marko was a brutal man the most brutal there ever was, he was interested in me because he heard of how I was a angle or a hero he hated people like me, but he never went after me until a bounty I went after."

"one bounty was his brother and after capturing him he died in prison and he blamed me for it." this obviously not true as I killed him directly but I don't think saying I have killed before will be a good things to tell them.

"eventually one day during a town I grew fond of he jumped me." I shudder as I rethink the memories and take a deep breath before continuing.

"He gathered everyone in town including my mentor when I became and a partner I had and tied us up and gaged me." I squeeze my fist that I had as I rethink of how I was jumped.

"Most of the other bounty hunters betrayed me for some _fucking money_!" I say with pure anger.

"Marko then shot me in both my hands clean through." I pull out my right arm and show them the hole in my hand. They gasp. 

"I would show my other arm but, I forgot to mention I me with the leader of the legion before and we fought but he took my arm off. But compared to what marko did I wish he just took my other arm." I put my glove back on and continue.

"after he shot me he had the bounty hunters kill everyone in town making me watch, killed my mentor and friend right in front of me." I actually have a few tears come down as I thought of this.

"he then came back up to me and told me he would bury me alive. He told me he would be remembered as the man who killed me, he then walked off and had the Bounty hunters beat me to near unconsciousness and them had me buried."

"the only reason I was alive because one bounty hunter didn't betray me, and healed me, he wanted us to leave the town to get help but I couldn't not after what he did so I took my broken body and went to him."

"I found out he killed the bounty hunters because he didn't like how slimy they were and I found him in a grave yard that he created near the town, see he lived in this town and yet he still killed them all just to get to me."

"I saw the amount of people he killed at least all the though were worthy of being there and apparently he though my mentor was worthy of it. I caught up to him and before we fought he told me something."

"he told me that even if I kill him no one would care, they would only care that I failed to protect the town that I was now a broken man, and I hated the fact that he was right. Everyone still hates me for they would spit in my face insult me, but that was after the fight with him."

"I tried to kill him and trust me when I tell you that I thought I did I have no idea how he is still alive but he is, and now it seems he's after me and teamed up with the others to kill me." I sigh

"you tried to kill him?" I hear blake say.

"yes I was so angry so filled with hate that I tried to kill him, and believed I did."

"After all this happened I decided to run away, just get away from it all after a while I stumbled into vale and well Ozpin convinced me to be a huntsman so here I am." I chuckle darkly

"A broken man running away from his thats my story, after hearing it I wont hate you for wanting to do anything with me." I say.

"No" ruby says

"what?" I ask confused

"No. We wont abandon you, after hearing what you did you obviously want to be a good person, I know you do and I believe everyone can be good, what kind of friends would we be if we just left you. Right?" she asks the rest of her team.

"yea yours story is like mine it would be hypocritical to abandon you because of it specifically if you are trying to make amends for what you did just like I am." I hear Blake say

"Yea we wont abandon you don't worry." I hear Yang say with enthusiasm

They turn to weiss who is the most critical about me.

"I suppose, you never were a terrorist and always tried to do the right thing and while you did try to kill someone you didn't succeed, as long as you don't try and kill them now I suppose we can trust you." Everyone else nods to this.

I smile a little this." thanks you are really great friends." after this we all say our goodbyes and they went to there dorm.

I go to get ready for bed and look in the mirror in the bathroom. "How could they just accept that? I don't understand, and can I even do what they ask? Not kill marko lanius or any of them? I don't know if I can, NO I cant let them go free I have to end it. I will at least try not to kill them in front of them, not after what they did to me."

I look away from the mirror and go to my bed" after all its mercy that caused this in the first place." I say going to sleep.

WITH TEAM RWBY

"Can we truly trust him I mean he nearly killed someone." weiss says

"Hes trying to make up for it, in the white fang I nearly killed dozens of innocent people and he nearly killed a dangerous murder from what I hear of course he would try and kill him after what he did." Blake says fully on the side of six.

"well I don't know after hearing what he's been through he could be dangerous." yang says

"Yang how could you? Hes our friend and he never actually killed someone besides he promised us that he wouldn't kill them, and as friends we have to be there to help him keep it." Ruby says defending six

"I guess you are right Ruby, at the very least we can trust him he hasn't done anything against us before." they all nod at this and decide to go to bed hoping that six will keep there promise.

Sadly for them this may be the first time six will have to break his promise.

 **AND THAT IS CHAPTER SIX PEOPLE**

 **I'm back and continuing with my usual updates I hope you enjoy the chapter,I know there was no action but this had to happen eventually and I think the lie six said can be believable and I hope that I didn't OCC Any rwby characters if I did any advice as to how I could fix this would be appreciated. Any ways on to the reviews.**

 **A FAN: as to your first request yea I can make that happen should be easy enough I usually input any request reviewers want me to add to the story since you guys have such great ideas and piratically help me write this story, as for two however I'm going to say no because its hard to juggle two stories right now and I never played shovel knight I may one day play it and may write that story you ask for but as of now I can't really I don't really have the greatest of writing skills and am not creative enough for that so sorry. Well at least you got Grimm eclipse right? I know you been wanting that since I see your reviews in other stories and I hope that will be good enough to cure the disappointment of my no**

 **Lilbird04: well at least now you know what they think and as for hero…. SON OF A BITCH I'm suck a idiot thanks for pointing it out I'm going to fix up some errors in the previous chapter that were there so expect that to be updated by tomorrow thanks and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
